


Hands of Fate: A Final Fantasy X Story

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Action/Adventure, Because Wakka needs more love, Canon Compliant, Corrupt Church, Drama, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mages, Power Couple, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow friendship, Some Humor, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: Tidus wasn't the only one pulled 1,000 years into the future. He had a friend. Kaiya craved adventure and excitement, but never even in his wildest of dreams could he imagine this. When the pair reunite on the island of Besaid an incredible journey awaits.





	1. 0. 1 Zanarkand

Zanarkand's Stadium was alive. You couldn't just know of the crowd's excitement. It was something that's felt all over.

Kaiya could only watch outside, looking upwards at a massive screen. His fist clenched around where his heart is. Red wine eyes filled with determination. "C'mon Tidus…You got this." What he wouldn't give to see him in person, had the fact of his strong dislike towards crowds not be an actuality.

His eyes move this way and that, watching Abes's star player swim about in the sphere of water. The father who disappeared from Tidus's life ten years ago on another screen, can be heard. Show casing an old interview.

Gloved hands cover his eyes, when a rival player tackled Tidus. "That's it, that's it. Good recovery!" He cheered. One fist raised.

Screams sounded from behind. Choosing to ignore them, he focuses on the screen. He'll never forgive me if I miss even a moment. Ah. This is so nerve-wracking, how can anyone watch Blitz Ball and not worry about the players?! He hears next what sounds to be a rushing wave of water. Now becoming curious, he turned on his heel. His eyes don't just widen. They bulged, it felt like.

Water. A wave of it is near crashing down, upon Zanarkand.

His heart hammered against his rib cage, finally finding he could move from where he stood. A strong hand reached for his wrist however. A familiar hand.

"Auron?"

The man, garbed in a red coat with one arm in a sling stared down. His amber eyes hidden behind sunglasses go unblinking. "Are you ready?"

"F-For what? I have to get Tidus, we gotta go!"

"Are you coming?"

Baffled by Auron's behavior, Kaiya knew regardless he didn't have much of a choice. It's either stay here. Swallowed by this sudden onslaught of water. Or follow after, his father and Tidus's father's old companion. Nodding once, lips set in a hard line, he jogged towards the already retreating swordsman.

Tidus could be seen racing out with others.

"Auron! Kai!"

"Tidus!" Kaiya cried out, waving him over.

They immediately embraced one another. Kaiya didn't care at this point, how awkward it would feel later. "You're alright! My God, you had me worried!"

"I'm alright. I'm just glad I found you," he explained. Gripping his friend's hand tight in his own. Ocean blue eyes trailing upwards towards Auron. Just now noticing the other's appearance. "What're you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you. Both of you."

"What are you talking about?" Tidus gaped. Looking Kaiya way, with a raised brow. "Is he weirder than normal or just me thinking that?"

Kaiya rolled his eyes some. Chuckling softly at Tidus's question. "I don't think 'normal' fits Auron's definition…but we should keep up."

They couldn't believe it. Their home's destroyed. Buildings falling over each other, streets in total disarray. Left over water surges through the entire city still. So much for a regular evening…guess that monster movie marathon's, out "Look. Over there." Auron nodded his head. Motioning both to look up.

A monster is hovering over Zanarkand. Concealed in water. "Hang on….I thought….Sin?" Tidus looked his way, as if he'd grown two heads.

"'Sin'?"

Auron nodded. His expression still blank as ever. "Your memory impresses me, Kaiya…that's correct."

"But. You killed Sin before. Right?" He could remember his father's stories clear as day. The day the monster named Sin, wreaked havoc all across Spira.

Yuya nodded once. His feline like eyes studying Kaiya. A different aura hung about him. And not just him, but Auron as well seemed more 'off' than usual. "It's returned." He says to Kaiya.

"How do you know what that thing is?" Tidus arched a brow.

"I don't 'know' it Tidus. Only from dad's stories." Kaiya flinched when a rogue tentacle swipes at a nearby building. Creatures the likes Tidus nor Kaiya have seen appeared. Reminding him of a deformed insect. Sinspawn. Miniature versions.

Auron retrieved something as Yuya did. He handed Tidus his weapon, a long sword while Yuya gives Kaiya a short sword. "Here. Use them."

"You know how to use them?" Tidus gaped, studying his blade.

A smirk crossed Auron's face, readying in his defensive stance. "Don't worry. You won't hit Yuya or myself. Just cut them down."

Keeping himself out of range, Kaiya grips the hilt that is his blade. It glowed in his hands, upon striking the one creature, pleased to see it dissolve. "Don't get cocky. These are only Sin's small fries. There's a lot more to come." Yuya chastised him. Knowing that smirk on his face, all too well.

"Roger that."

Five sets later they could see Sin floating just above where they stood. Auron brandished his katana, swiping at it. "Is he out of his mind?!" Kaiya uttered. Not understanding what his old sensei was thinking.

Tidus could only shake his head. Holding his exact same thought. "You're asking the wrong guy…"

Another battle of Sinspawn created an unfortunate explosion, opening up a pathway. The ground cracked and groaned. Having a lack of balance, Kaiya felt himself fall, his fingers latching onto Tidus's out stretched hand. "Dude, don't let go! I got ya!"

"Same to you! Ah man. So much for that movie marathon." Kaiya grumbled.

He looked up, as Auron and Yuya only stare at them. His heart hammered against his chest.

"This is your story…"

"It all begins here."

He couldn't speak nor Tidus. He didn't know as to what occurred next. One minute Sin sucked them up. And the next…they're falling.

Kaiya settled this to being a dream. Yes. That had to be it. He'll wake up, in his own bed. Tidus will call to remind about that Blitz Ball game.

Everything will be normal again. There would be no Sin.

He doesn't have time responding to Auron and Yuya. A light so bright blinds him. And he falls into freezing water.


	2. 0.2 Far From Home

It's supposed to be a simple night. Watching Tidus kick ass in Blitz Ball. Have a movie night after, marathons of monster flick old and new. He really only tolerated them, because he loved nothing more than Tidus freaking out over a certain scene. He never knew the Abes's star player had such girlish screams.

He only remembers water. Washing over Zanarkand. Everybody started to run, anywhere. The screams and cries will haunt him forever.

Then Auron and his partner Yumin/Yuya.

The rest is blank.

His body rests on a sand covered shore line. Navy blue eyes closed, but he breathes still. One hand out-stretched. Trying to reach for Tidus.

_Tidus…._

Oh the kid knew what happened. He remembers everything perfectly. Just at this very moment was his mind incredibly foggy. His eyes travel to his dirtied sneakers and the ground beneath looking at his surroundings realizing he was on a beach. He could hear the waves lap against the shore line.

"…I've gotta find him. Auron? Yuya?"

No answers are given.

"Whoa. Newcomers are rare 'round here." Whirling around, Kaiya narrows his eyes. There's a male a year older than he. Sun kissed brown skin. Light brown eyes. Set of orange hair. He pursed his lips when the stranger approaches. A weak defensive stance formed.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He bit out. Readying his sword, given by Yuya. “…I’m not here to hurt you,” he stated. Calm and collected. Unphased by Kaiya's retort. “You’re injured. It’s not safe for you to be out like this. Sin's spawn are everywhere, even in Spira."

"So. Better to go with a guy I just met. Right." He deadpanned.

The guy only chuckled, grinning in a cheeky manner. "Heh. You're a real spit-fire, aren't you bruddah? I like that. I'm serious though, really. You're in no condition. Fiends are…" he paused. A pair of beasts emerged. Cat like monsters with tusks of sorts. "Greeeeat," he sighed, readying his Blitz Ball. Spinning it once on the tip of his finger, glancing Kaiya's way. "Hope ya know how 'ta use that thing."

Using his Short Sword, Kaiya managed to strike one Coerul that almost jumped at him. His stranger kicked his Blitz Ball side-ways. Slamming it into the other.

 _Focus only on your target. Don't allow your mind to wander_ Yuya's voice echoed. Remembering his very first session.

A sharp pain is soon in the back of his head.

He's out within seconds.

**~*****~**

"I think you hit him too hard, Lulu…"

"Hmph. Something needed to be done. He could have turned on you."

"But he didn't. Thank Yevon for that."

His eyes flutter open after what feels an eternity of slumber. A wet cloth had been placed atop his cooled forehead. "….Where?" His voice slurs out. Panic slowly slinks in. Not recognizing his surroundings. "Auron? Y-Yuya? Tidus?"

Neither answer and he fears for the worst.

Shaken hands remove his blanket, making way for the outside. Ignoring a young Besaid islander urging him to get back in bed, that he was still recovering. "My friends…I need to see them. What have you done to them? To me?"

The young woman with dark brown hair sighed. Seeming expecting of his reaction. One eye is blue and the other green. There's an actual name for this, but his head's still much too sore to think properly.

Kaiya's face flushed, when she kneels to his level. Doing an odd motion with her arms. Smiling so kind his way. "How are we feeling?"

"Fine. I-I think."

"Wonderful! I'm so relieved my healing worked. My name is Yuna. Daughter of High Summoner Braska. I welcome thee….I'm sorry, what was your name?" She giggles in a sheepish manner.

Kaiya arched his brow. Looking from Wakka, who seemed urging of him to introduce himself. "Right."

"'Right'? Well, I welcome thee-."

"No. No, I mean my name's 'Kaiya'."

"Kaiya. Welcome to Besaid. Now I'm sure you have many questions, that you need answering. I'll be happy to say anything you're in need of. Or you can ask my Guardian's Wakka and Lulu."

"Wakka…." His eyes look towards the Blitz Ball captain. Smiling some at his wave. "Lulu?" He looks about.

She's a young woman, wearing a black silky dress of many belts. Dark purple make up applied over her eyes and lips in elegant fashion. He couldn't help but shudder under her glare. Casually looking away. A giggle escapes Yuna's lips. "Oh, don't mind Lulu. She's really not so bad of a woman."

"I…Can see that. How far away is it from Zanarkand?"

Wakka looked at him in a strange fashion. "Did you hit your head?"

"I mean…I think so, but what are you getting at?"

"So Sin's Toxin got to you," Yuna gasped. Shaking her head. "Poor thing…" She did that odd bow again. "Praise be to Yevon."

"Zanarkand's gone, bruddah…it was destroyed, a thousand years ago." Wakka explained softly.

Kaiya does not have the slightest idea who they mean by 'Sin'. His mind flashed brief to that massive, water like creature back home. But it couldn't possibly be…? And a thousand years ago? His head started to hurt again. "I see. Well. I thank you for your hospitality. Would it be possible, to explore your island a bit?"

That and he wanted a way off this land.

He didn't belong here.

He couldn't live here.

_Tidus, I hope wherever you are buddy. It's a lot better for you_

 


	3. Interlude

It takes Auron two seconds for him to make that realization. His breath hitched in his throat. Eyes darting this way and that. Only for the calm hand of Yumin's to grasp his broad shoulder. "Auron. Auron you're alright…we're at the temple, of Baaj."

The warrior monk exhaled some. Calloused fingers ever light, brush against his partner's, standing on that lonely shore line.

He could spot the temple's ruins just moments away. Crumbled and worn down.

"Thank you. Yuya…any sign of the brats?"

Yumin's lips curl some into a faint grin. Though his cat like eyes shimmer, as he shakes his head.

A weary sigh escaped. Auron pinches the bridge of his nose tight. "Greeeeat. Jecht. He was supposed, to bring them with us."

"Well. Despite the fact he's apart of Sin, he has yet to change…the idiot." Yumin joined in on his sighing. Wringing out his long, silver hair. Still coated in water from Spira's vast ocean.

"He has something in store for them. That much can be felt."

"I only wish I knew, what that something was. I mean…Kaiya's got a good head, on his shoulders. But Tidus…Auron, I'd kindly appreciate you not to smirk like that."

He smirked Yumin's way. Soft, needed chuckles rumbling from his throat. "It's almost as if you're their mother. They're a tough pair to beat, I wouldn't worry your soul for them."

"Hmph. Suppose you're right. Now…." His eyes focus on their destination. Filled to the brim of Fiends no doubt. They could practically feel, an Iron Giant's presence. "Shall we, carry on dear?"

Ignoring the mocking tone, Auron nods once. "Just don't cry if you break a nail."

He hated Jecht.

Hated him with something terrible.

All they could do was walk. And hope to find both Tidus and Kaiya, alive.


	4. 0.3 Besaid Island

Auron's probably getting a real kick out of this. He often teased Kaiya of his adventure fantasies, living among the mermaids at sea. Why mermaids for that matter he couldn't tell you. He let out a humorless chuckle. Unaware that Wakka and his friends, were currently staring as if he grew another head.

"Feelin' okay brah?" Letty asked. Cocking his head to one side.

"Eh?" he blinked. His face a lovely red shade, thankful it's too dark to see. "I…Uh, don't mind me. Heh. Just laughing out loud. At something a friend, once told me."

Yuna giggled. Ignoring Lulu's face palm. She seemed to sigh an awful lot. "Now, you mentioned you were from Zanarkand…" the Summoner began. Her eyes shining. "What's it like?"

"It's a real big city. Lots of lights, so bright you couldn't-."

Lulu interrupted. Her dark eyes narrowed Kaiya's way. "I think that's enough. Yuna, you should be well rested for tomorrow."

"But-." Yuna began to argue, only to sigh softly. Her cheeks redden due to her excited nature. Doing that odd bow again. "Oh. Very well. Praise be Yevon that you rest well, tonight, Kaiya."

He only blinked twice. Nodding once. "…Alright. Uh, take care." When the girls leave, he couldn't help grimace. His shoulders slumped looking Wakka and his friend's way. "Lulu, doesn't like me very much. Does she?"

"She's had it pretty rough, Kaiya. Lost her home to Sin some years ago. Yuna's really the only one, she feels comfortable around." Wakka nodded to their retreating forms, nothing more than faint silhouettes in the darkness. "Kinda like you. She just washed up on, Besaid's beach."

"So this Sin. He's real bad, I take it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. It destroyed Zanarkand. Killed my brother, Chappu…"

All eyes turned towards Wakka's solemn nature. Botta placed a hand on his shoulder, only for it to be shrugged off. At once, Kaiya's heart went out to him. "Oh man. I…" _What do you say to someone, who lost their sibling? 'Sorry for your loss' never seems, to cut it close. That pain. It sticks with you for a long time. Even years later…_

But Wakka smiled. Clearing his throat. "Hey. No biggie, ya? I'm alright now. Got these knuckleheads to look after. And I'm Yuna's Guardian."

Kaiya grinned the way Wakka pulled two of his teammates, into a head lock. His mind immediately goes to Tidus once more. Gazing up at Spira's starlit sky. "….The stars are so bright." He whispered. Closing his eyes. That soft ocean breeze caressing his face, like a lover's touch.

As if to tell him, things will be alright.

It's Keepa who snaps him out of it. Asking about Blitz Ball, from Zanarkand. Now this, got Kaiya's full attention. His eyes sparkle just in remembrance, of Tidus's last game. "I'm not a player myself, but Tidus is incredible. One of the best around. His father was an all-star, so because of that he has more pressure on him."

"The way ya handle those Fiends back there, I'd say you're better suited with a sword than a ball. You said Yumin taught you?"

"Yeah. Auron's partner. He prefers to be called-."

"Yuya. He's named after his mother, who which he didn't have a good relationship with." Letty chimed. Face dusting a shade of pink.

It was hard to believe Auron and Yuya were celebs around these parts. He had to laugh, when Keepa teases Letty for his 'man crush'. Letty argued back he had no such thing. Wakka joined in eventually.

Though he still missed Zanarkand like mad, Kaiya could in a sense see himself living here if not for a while.

**~******~**

Their campfire had since diminished. Wakka led Kaiya back to his hut, in the village. So many questions swirled the newcomer's mind about Yuna and Summoners and Guardians. He didn't know where to even start.

"It's real simple how we pray in Spira, brah. Just stand in front that statue of Lord Braska," he followed where Wakka's finger pointed. "And you do this."

His arms moved in a circular sort of motion. Both hands placed atop of each other, before he bowed.

"Huh. Alright…Let's see."

Kaiya attempted their prayer. His eyes closed.

Upon hearing Wakka's snickering, he blinked twice. He only folded his arms against his chest. "…Maybe prayer isn't for me." He chuckles. His ears hot.

"Nah! You'll get it right."

He found it to actually be easy opening up around Wakka. The Blitz Ball captain, held this aura about him. That he understood where Kaiya was coming from. The more they spoke, the calmer Kaiya felt. Wakka explained a little about his life. Being an orphan at a young age, his brother Chappu, Blitz Ball.

"So. Still insisting you're from Zanarkand….well, who am I to say you aren't from there?" Wakka sighed. Lips set in thought.

Kaiya shook his head. Rubbing his hand, behind his neck. "I don't know, what more to say on this. Other than it's the Truth. My goal right now, is finding Tidus. I can't continue to sit and wait for him."

"He your…well…?"

"No. We're just best-friends. You're not the only one, to assume as such. Even his dad picked on us years ago." He rolled his eyes. Jecht was quite the character in more ways than one. He didn't have a single clue, how Auron and Yuya tolerated that drunkard, star athlete of a man. Who would one day, disappear from Tidus's life.

Determination was strong. Wakka could see that. It's clear as day, in his navy blue eyes. Flickering with emotion. Powerful will.

Like Chappu's eyes…

Shaking his head, Wakka stiffened. Rubbing his head. "Well, it's late. I should get you to bed."

"I'm not a child. I can find my hut." Kaiya narrowed his eyes, walking in a haughty manner away. His sense of direction was not that atrocious.

_Craaaap. Where…do I live, again now?_

Wakka's taller frame leant against a pillar. Eyes gleaming the way Kaiya, looks about at the different tents. "Right at the end, brah. To your left!"

"I KNOW that 'brah'."


	5. 0.4 Showdown With Sin

He did well the first night. After that, is when it all changed.

Wakka would find him out on that beach. Gazing out into those vast, endless waters. Searching. Waiting. The guys and himself tried distracting him. Kaiya, from those 'what if' thoughts about this Tidus. He taught him the teachings of Yevon. Showing how they pray. Speaking about Yuna.

Yet, nothing seemed to do the trick.

Kaiya in truth acts more like a zombie. And it's starting to worry him.

Lo and behold, when the guy washed up on BeSaid, Kaiya sprang to life. He hugged Tidus, after they save him from drowning. Hugged him like they would never see each-other again. "My God…I…Was so worried about you."

He's touched at the scene. And yet, something stirred.

**~******~**

Tidus met Yuna. Or, rather, he wasn't supposed to meet her. Kaiya tried to explain, only Guardians like Wakka or Lulu could enter. His right eye twitching, when Tidus all but ran inside the Cloister of Trials. "That idiot…" he muttered. "I'm, sorry on my behalf for his behavior."

Wakka grinned. Shaking his head. "Isn't us, he has to apologize to. The Temple's owner is gonna give him one long lecture after."

"Next time, why don't you keep him on a leash?" Lulu sighed. Her eyes avoiding Kaiya's glare. Muttering something along the lines of 'Outsiders'.

What he wouldn't give, to prove her wrong.

When Yuna emerged from the chamber, she's beautiful. Kaiya knew Tidus had to be staring. How could he not? Fashion models on magazine covers fail in comparison. Her face shows purity. Elegant. Unblemished. She smiles light Tidus's way, thanking Kimahri for assisting. Helping her down the steps.

Wakka gave Kaiya a nudge, motioning them outside. "She's okay, right?" He had to ask. Glancing at Yuna once more.

She looked as if she was suffering in silence. Those blue and green eyes, one could see clearly.

"Just watch. She'll show you something incredible."

Kaiya and Tidus follow his gaze. Watching as Yuna gave her staff a twirl. Their jaws slack open, as a red bird like creature swoops in. It floats above Yuna, lowering its beak for her to pet. Whispering sweet nothing's as the villager's clap and cheer.

"Man…that's incredible." Tidus gaped. "Kai, what is it?"

"I…Have no idea. Uh, Wakka?"

"Heh. You guys are cute. That's what's called an Aeon. A Summoner's mega-Guardian so to speak. They can control beast's like that creature you see and use 'em, in battle for extra protection." Wakka explained.

"How was it? Did I do okay?" Yuna jogs back to them. Her face worn and exhaust clear.

Lulu gave a kind smile, only ever towards Yuna. Her thin fingers caress her hair, in a sisterly fashion. "You did well. More than well actually. Braska would be so proud."

She smiled soft in return, bowing once to Kaiya and Tidus. "Ah! And you found your friend, that's splendid news. Kaiya missed you terribly."

"Reeeeally?" Tidus raised one brow. Grinning a grin, that always reminded Auron of his father. "Hey, how bad was it?" He whispers to Wakka.

The Blitz Ball captain has to laugh. Grinning back down his way. "Oh, like his puppy died brah. He was in near tears yesterday."

"I-I WAS not! That was the salt water in my eyes." Kaiya defended. His ears heating up once more, as all but Lulu and Kimahri laugh.

_Oh. How can I lie? Yeah. I missed him like mad. Maybe not in Wakka's wording, but close enough. Tidus is like a brother to me. The one I never had. Or…never got to meet, yet that's another story for another time_

They were not able to speak much the rest of the day. Tidus tried approaching Yuna at a campfire, only for Besaid's villagers to shun him.

By the next morning, they were on a boat to Killika Island.

Having never been on one before, Kaiya stuck it out below deck. Comforted by Yuna of his sea-sickness.

She came back up on the decks. Smiling at Tidus. "He'll be just fine, I gave him some warm tea and a Cure."

"Heh. Yeah, Kai's not a fan of boats. The rocking motion bothers his stomach." He perched himself on the boat's railing. Mindful as not to go overboard.

"You're a blitzball player, aren't you? From Zanarkand, right?" She asked then.

"You hear that from Wakka? Wakka doesn't believe me at all."

"I actually heard from Kaiya. But, I believe you! I've heard, in Zanarkand... there is a great stadium, all lit up even at night! Great blitzball tournaments are held there, and the stands are always full!"

He's taken aback. That was an exact description of Zanarkand, right down to the stadium.

"A man named Jecht told me. He was my father's guardian." There's a hint of sadness in her tone. Hands folded in front. Head bowed.

Tidus gaped. Unsure if he heard correct. "My father...his name is Jecht!" He told her.

"Amazing! You know, our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon!"

His old man? Being a Guardian of all things? The idea was laughable at best. "Sounds like him, but it can't be him."

Yuna's expression fell. Her lips turned into that of a frown. "Why not?"

"My old man, he died. Ten years ago. Off the coast of Zanarkand. He went out to sea for training one day...and never came back. And no one's seen him since."

"Why, that's the day that Jecht came to Spira. It's true! I first met Jecht ten years and three months ago! I remember, that was the day my father left. The date fits, doesn't it?"

It fit alright.

That was around his disappearance. But, Tidus still could not wrap his head around it entirely enough. He wanted her to believe, it was only a strange coincidence. An oddity. Before he could open his lips to speak, their boat rocked. One side. Then the other.

Kaiya jogged back up from below deck, about ready to scold someone, when his face pales. His eyes bulge at the sight of a giant black fin appearing out of the water. "Man…Please, let it just be a whale."

"SIN." Someone called out.

And it's heading for Killika Island. Roaring towards it at an impossible speed. Kaiya panics inward, looking about. When an idea clicked. "Hey. Hey! Tie it down, with the harpoons!"

"Are you out of your mind? We tie it down, it'll take us with it!" Wakka sounded. Baffled by what was going on, through that Sin Toxin head of his.

"Just trust me. It'll work." Kaiya states with determination, readying Yumin's sword.

The launchers fired as commanded. Harpoons struck on Sin's right fin. Focusing on Kimahri, he noticed the blue Ronso had a staff clenched in his hands. "Um…pardon….your weapon, do you think you can launch it hard enough at that fin?"

Kimahri looked from Sin's Fin, back to the human. Giving a silent nod.

Kaiya smiles greatfully up. Striking down a Sinspawn that appeared.

"Behind you!"

Tidus leapt forward, delving a blow to another spawn that tried getting Kaiya in the back. "Thanks, Tidus! I owe ya!"

But it is not enough.

Sin's strength is overwhelming.

They could only watch as it reaches Killika in seconds.


	6. Reunions

A new dawn revealed a new day ahead. The group began venturing forth, towards their temple. Kaiya gradually became used to wielding Yumin's Old Sword. Teaming with Wakka and Tidus, more oft than not. Kimhari and Lulu impressed him on no end. The way the Ronso leapt from tree to tree, striking Fiends swift/agile movements. Watching Lulu cast her black magic. It wasn't an occurrence at the time, she actually carried a little Moogle around that fought.

Now that, proved something to see.

"Hey. Uh, your magic. That was pretty badass." Kaiya tried complimenting her.

"Hmph…thank you."

Wakka shook his head Lulu's way. Rubbing his neck. "I think you must've gotten on her bad side…"

"But that's just it. How?" Kaiya groaned softly. Slumping his shoulders in comical fashion. "Girls…what can I say."

"Chappu was my teacher. He showed me that Slot Machine move a long time ago. Stuck with it ever since." Wakka had said, his eyes ever watchful on Yuna. Her and Tidus held their own conversation up ahead. Lulu, of course is silent.

"Well, it's impressive no doubt. To think a Blitz Ball for your weapon. Don't the Fiends get pissed off, rather than hurt by it?"

"Ha, kind of I guess. I can't see myself using anything else though." He stared with fondness down at his Blitz Ball.

Kaiya didn't know what it was like, losing a brother. But being separated from Auron and Yuya. Did he wonder. "…You know. I'm sure he's in, a good place. Like, where Yuna sent all those other souls to. The Farlands."

He ignored Wakka's snicker and that ear flick. "Farplane. That, makes me feel better…a little."

When he looks ahead, Kaiya could not shake Yuna's dance out of his mind. It was haunting. Beautiful. And. Yet, all the same, he hated it.

They brought down a Lord Ochu blocking their path. Kaiya got wrapped up in its long, vine tentacles only for Lulu to assist. A shocking moment, well, considering she doesn't seem to care for him.

And finally.

Luca.

Memories returned with a vengeance. The cheering of fans. Kaiya watching Tidus on that big screen, cheering from the sidelines. Despite what happened in Killika, he couldn't help but smile the way Tidus bounces on his feet in excitement.

"You'll be rooting for me, right?"

"Heh. When have I stopped? Knock 'em dead."

When the announcer introduces Wakka's team, that excitement turned to annoyance. Losers? Surely, The Auroch's weren't that bad. Wakka's skills were top notch. "Tidus…don't you dare, lose."

Tidus gave him a grin and a wink. "You know me."

"He's so determined," Yuna chuckled. Thanking Kimahri for helping her off. She still had yet, to fully recover after Killika. "Just like Sir Jecht was."

"Tidus resembles his father, more than he wants to admit." That stunt of Tidus grabbing onto the microphone, shouting into it for all to hear, was a Jecht move period. At least, Yuya always said that. "What's going on over there?" He asked sudden, looking towards another ship. "More players?"

"No, that's the Maester's ship." Lulu answered.

"Maester Mika…huh." Wakka stroked his chin in thought.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira," Lulu explained to Tidus when he asked. "He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as Maester."

"FIFTY? Wow. That's incredible! He…He must be so, well, active if he's been around that long." Kaiya shook his head in amazement, while Tidus laughed.

"Yeah. Shouldn't he be retired by now?"

"Hey, both of you mind your mouths now," Wakka ordered.

"Let's all go see him!" Yuna cried happily before the leading the way.

They could see the Maester make his appearance. But, another man is whom really caught their attention. He has the wildest long, light blue hair Kaiya had ever seen. Ornate robes that showed off his muscled chest, opening in the front. An air of royalty surrounded him. "…A Guado?" Kaiya wonders out loud.

Lulu shook her head. "No. He's a half-breed."

"And…we're supposed to bow to them? They're so…well, Mika's so old." His face scrunched.

Poor Wakka looked as if, he were to have a heart attack. Hissing Kaiya's way. "H-Hey! Come on, enough now. Show some manners to Maester Mika and Maester Seymour!"

Tidus and Yuna giggled. Shaking their heads. Lulu runs a hand down her face, motioning Kaiya to follow. "Come with me, Kaiya. Before you destroy Wakka's heart."

"Oi, oi….Just don't burn me alive." He mutters under his breath, giving Tidus, Wakka and their team a peace sign. "Give it your all, Aurochs. Make me proud to know you!"

**~******~**

They watched the game after gaining a few extra seats, in the stands. Each sip Kaiya took of his mocha drink, he would turn his attention towards the small TV screen in the corner.

Yuna muttered a silent prayer. Sighing softly. "Oh dear…They really…." She trailed off.

"Damn," Kaiya shook his head. Grimacing. "This. Isn't good."

"It's not over yet. Wakka's got this." Lulu said. Her eyes never leaving the screen. "Besides. He has you to think of."

Her lips curve in a small grin. Yuna laughed behind her hand. Kaiya simply stared in confusion. Not understanding what she meant. "Eh? I'm not…what do you mean?"

"Hmph. Nothing. Forget I said anything."

 _Well, at least she's talking to me_ Tidus switched himself out of the game. Suffering an injury after Yuna's capture, by some Al Bhed goons. Kaiya's heart leapt some, watching Wakka gather his strength. Pulling through for his team. "Oh. No way-!"

"They won!" Yuna finished. Her eyes filled of relief. "Praise be to Yevon!"

The Auroch's beat their opponents. Those jackasses from Killika. Wakka pulled through in the end result, smearing the competition. Everyone around them was in a roar. Cheering. Pumping their fists.

Kaiya was filing out with the girls, until screams echoed. It's like a domino effect really. When one person does it. Someone else follows.

Fiends invaded the Stadium. Chasing anything that moved. "Unwanted guests have made their appearance." Lulu sneered. "Are you two ready?"

"Oh yeah…" Kaiya drew out his Old Sword.

Yuna readied her staff. "Of course."

These were larger Fiends, than what Kaiya was accustomed to seeing. Different shapes and sizes. All running amok. He could take care of the small fry no problem. But the larger ones. He…

"WHAT are you doing?" Lulu barked sudden.

"Kaiya, retreat now, please!" Yuna begged. Racing forward only for Lulu to grab her.

That flash of red coat and grey jacket. Could it be…?

"Auron. Yuya?" He called. His eyes not leaving the two figures. "Is that really you?"

It was truly them. Kaiya placed a hand over his chest, taking Yuya's outstretched gloved hand in his. "Hey, Kiddo. Glad to see you alive." Yuya grinned. When the sun shines just right, one could see his scarred left cheek. Embedded into his skin. Faded over those long years.

Auron turned to look at him. Nodding once. "I'm glad you're alright, as well…"

Another Fiend blocked their path on the stairs. Yuya sighed. Shaking his head. "Do these freaks never learn?"

"Hmph. Apparently not. Kaiya, stand back."

He obeyed Auron's command.

In perfect sync, Auron and Yuya got into a defensive stance. Their hands on the hilt of their swords. In a blinding flash, the Fiend's down within moments. Kaiya could blink and it would have been over.

"That…is so awesome."

"Take it easy on the fanboy mode." Auron chided.

"KAI!"

Whirling, Kaiya could see Tidus and the others. But before Tidus could, Wakka pulled him in an embrace the likes he has yet to feel. "Thank Yevon! When Yuna and Lulu said you ran off…" his voice trailed. Just now noticing Auron and Yuya. His mouth slacked. "S-Sir Auron. Sir Yumin…"

"That's my old name. Please…It's Yuya, now." Yuya explained. Rubbing his neck.

"So you DO know them." Tidus said.

"Yeah. Best Guardians around."

Yuya's lips twitch in a grin. His head lowered. "Any-way…less talking-."

"More fighting." Kaiya finished. A newfound strength coursing through, preparing his Old Sword again.

It was Tidus and Auron.

Yuya. Wakka and Kaiya.

Sweat poured down his drenched face. Fiend after Fiend. Kaiya could feel his arms and legs ache, he couldn't even pull off an Extract Seed right. Yuya dropped to one knee panting, in a crouched position. His clothes torn in places. Wakka has a busted lip, wiping away blood. "There's too many!" He called out.

"Now what do we do?" Tidus groaned. "We can't keep at it, forever!"

"Please…Yevon…"

As if in answer of his prayer to Spira's God, skies above darkened. Black iron chains shot out. Kaiya knew a Summon now, but it didn't look like Yuna's Aeon, Valefor. This one. It was different. It's body was chained tight. Keeping its massive wings from spreading. Wails emitted from the creature's mouth.

Kaiya's heart weeps for the poor thing. "Is…It crying?" He asked to no one.

Bright light shot from the Aeon's eyes. It circles around. Destroying all Fiends, in Luca's streets.

It's last moan is haunting. Crying out for help, in Kaiya's mind.

"Maester Seymour…he summoned it." Yuya explained in awe. Noting Wakka's puzzled look.

"A half-breed summoned that?"

Remembering Auron and Yuya were here still, Kaiya turned. A thoughtful frown across his face could be seen. "You two. You…You aren't….?"

"You aren't going to leave again. Right?" Tidus finished. A mixture of anger and happiness seen, in his baby blue eyes.

Auron's silent for a moment's time. Placing his sword away. "…We'll stay. At least, for a while."

"As long as we're needed." Yuya clarified. His eyes finally leaving Seymour.

**~******~**

"No! That's ridiculous! No way! I don't believe you!"

Tidus held a sick expression over his face. Kaiya had tried calming him down, but to no avail. How could he bring calm to Tidus when deep down, he himself was floored by Auron's shocking revelation.

"But it is the truth." Auron told him. "You'll see for yourself."

"What if, he doesn't want to see him?" Kaiya uttered. Biting his inside cheek.

"Auron. Perhaps we should have planned this, more carefully." Yuya suggested. Seeing the way he was ignored, the warrior sighed wearily. Nothing but apology written all over his facial expression, towards Tidus.

"Come with me," He said.

"And if I say no?" Tidus asked.

Auron shook his head. "Every story must have an ending."

"I don't care about your stories!" Tidus bellowed. "Neither of us do! We just want to go home!"

"I see," Auron turned. "Sorry you feel that way." He glanced over his shoulder. "Fine, then. Come or don't come. It's your decision."

Kaiya hissed at Tidus to calm down, only for him to be shrugged off. "Tidus-!"

"Let him go, Kaiya." Yuya declared. Rubbing his temples.

In turn, Kaiya gave Yuya a look of great hurt. A lack of understanding. He felt nautious. Ill. "How…could you keep this, for so long? You told me Jecht was dead. Yet, when I came to BeSaid, Wakka…a total stranger, revealed the truth."

"We felt it wasn't the time to tell him. Are you afraid?"

"How else are we to feel?" Kaiya choked out. Tears of his own welled behind his eyes. "We were just innocent boys. Ripped from our home in a day's time, that's actually destroyed now. Nothing but rubble and land. Sin's or is it Jecht's, Toxin got inside both of our bodies. We searched and searched for you two….we're part of this group, leading an innocent girl to her fate. Fighting these creatures on a regular basis.

Do you expect us, to feel HAPPY? Or JOYFUL?"

A hand is placed atop his head. An act of brotherhood. Kaiya caved. He wrapped his arms tight, around Yuya's taller frame. Biting his cheek until he tastes iron. "It's all right."

"But how? How will it be, alright?" Kaiya demanded. Drying his eyes. He had to be strong now. From here onward.

"Auron?" Tidus turned and looked at the older man. "Will we ever go home? Back to Zanarkand?"

"That's up to Jecht." Auron replied. Turning from them. "I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come."

"But why? She already has three Guardians."

Auron could see Yuya chuckling. A smirk gracing his face. "I promised Braska."

Tidus and Kaiya give a deadpanned stare. "You're just a man full of promises. Aren't you?"

"Picked a real winner, Yuya." Kaiya sighed. Rubbing his eyes again. "Come on, Tidus. We should go with them."

"Yeah…I'll just, slip something in Auron's food tonight." Tidus grumbled.

When they reunited with Yuna and the others, Wakka jogged over towards Kaiya. Listening vague as Auron and Yuya declare their Guardian status. "Hey. You alright? Your eyes…they look red."

"Fine. Yeah. I'm fine." Kaiya out and out fibbed. Clearing his throat. "Thanks, for asking. Tired is all."

"Well, better rest up. We have a long way to go. Ain't even close to the Thunder Plains yet."

Thunder. Fantastic.


	7. Highroads

"My feet….how they ache-whoa!"

Before Kaiya can blink, he's hoisted up in Wakka's arms. His ears redden once more. Heat rushes to his face -that he would later blame, on the Highland's immense temperatures-. The former Blitz Ball captain holds the biggest grin across his face.

"What? You said your feet hurt. This'll help!"

"P-Put me down, moron. Seriously…"

"Hm. Nah, I kinda like carrying you."

"Wakka-!"

Their next temple is Djose. Just at Highland's end. A vast endless plane of few travelers and filled with Fiends. Wakka had since let Kaiya back down, after receiving one good whack behind his head. Lulu could only run a hand down her face muttering 'Idiots' or something in that manner.

While the mage still didn't take a liking, she could not deny that sisterly worry she held in Luca. When he up and ran off in search for Auron and his partner.

She teamed with him once, for 'training' only against the Fiends. Lending advice when needed. Tidus still didn't have it inside to forgive Auron anytime soon. Yuya is easier, due to the fact he seemed to care more about their feelings. He couldn't wrap around his head, what Yuya saw in him.

"What's the Calm?" Tidus asked Lulu, after a young girl went up to Yuna about her journey.

"After Sin is defeated." She answered. "It comes after a Summoner, defeats Sin. And lasts until Sin reappears."

"Hang on…it just never ends then?" Kaiya figured. Rubbing his head.

Lulu nodded. "That's correct."

"Don't say it isn't worth it," Yuna chimed. Looking their way. "Because it is. Even for a little while. People can sleep in their beds, that kind of time is worth it. Don't say it isn't."

"It's kinda our punishment in a way," Wakka muttered. Only for Lulu to nudge him.

They continue onward.

What a life. To be born, only for facing a monster that just keeps appearing after every defeat. Will it ever stop? Kaiya and Tidus both wonder. Will Yuna one day be able, to live and in peace for eternity? To never have that need, of dancing for the departed.

**~******~**

To Wakka's chagrin it's an Al-Bhed shop they settle in. But the owners were quite friendly of people. Yuya even knew one of them. A charming man, whom which Auron appeared most 'leery' let's say. He typically did not care. Most who flirted with Yuya, either got a whack in the head. Drop kick or something in those terms.

This.

Stunned him.

"You…accepted his offer?" Auron questioned. Watching the other get ready.

"Yeah. Oh come on, don't tell me-."

"I am not."

"Auron."

Yuya has to laugh. How could he not? Cupping Auron's face, did he press a light kiss on the cheek. A gentle smile crossed over. "I promise; I'll return to you. Just taking care of a few Fiends is all we're doing."

Heavy sighs leave his lips. Nodding once, when Yuya pulls away. "…Take care of yourself."

"Always do."

**With Tidus and Kaiya**

Night had since fallen. Tidus could be seen laying on his back, gazing up at those brilliant Spira stars that they never viewed back in Zanarkand. Kaiya sits in a position with his legs folded over. Enjoying a crisp, soothing breeze.

"Looks like Yuya's goin' out, on his hunt." He comments, taking note of Yuya leaving with that Al-Bhed guy, Sawyer.

Kaiya chuckled sheepishly. Rubbing his neck. "Wonder how Auron feels 'bout that…you know how he gets, when Yuya's around others."

Of course, Tidus doesn't want to talk about them. Half side Tidus's face is bathed in moonlight. You could see the way they seemed almost to glow. Like the ocean under a bright, full moon. "…What's up with you and Wakka?"

He stiffened. Shaking his head. "First Lulu and now you…"

"Kaiya come on. We're friends, right? And buddies tell each other, well, 'things'."

He ran a hand down his face. Red wine eyes filled of, not wanting to discuss this. Knowing Tidus all too well, he couldn't up and leave. Once Tidus wants to know something? He'll bug and bug. Until one caves. "Wakka and I are only friends. I don't understand, how that's difficult for you lot to fathom."

"Just friends? Man, I KNOW you. I see the way you get, around guys you like."

"How do you know it's just guys?"

A silence followed.

Red danced across Kaiya's face, rubbing his neck again at Tidus's knowing grin. Remembering of his little 'make out' session, with an Abes player. His father, to say the least, was not thrilled upon discovering. He blamed it on Yuya's 'influence' over his son. It's no wonder, Auron never got along with his old man.

"….I do think he's a good-looking guy. But…Yevon's teachings. I'm sure, it's against. People, such as myself…"

Tidus pulled a face. Shaking his head. "No way. If Yevon is as Yuna says, they love everyone, Kaiya. You'd be no different if you and Wakka started something."

"You think so?"

"I KNOW so."

"Thank you, Tidus."

Soft smiles etch across their faces. In turn of Tidus questioning Wakka, Kaiya found it only to be fair for him questioning Yuna. The look on his face. Priceless. Tidus can deny all he wants, that he's smitten with the Summoner.

Then again, who was he to judge?


	8. Spawn of Sin

They arrived in Mi'hean not a day's later, for Djose Temple. Yuya wasn't speaking to Auron, for a good week or so. While he was a warrior to the bone, Auron couldn't hide his evident concern. Motioning him aside, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Kaiya and Yuna watch the Crusader's.

Kaiya has never seen Wakka so steamed before. The way his dark eyes narrow, at their use of machina to stop Sin.

"What's going on? Why's Maester Seymour, backing those Crusader's eh? They're using Al-Bhed's machina! They're violating Yevon's teachings!"

He grimaced. Biting his inside cheek, lowering his head as Yuna spoke up. "Even going against the teachings, they're willing to risk it for the greater good. I think Maester Seymour, sees that Wakka."

Wakka gave a grunt, looking Lulu's way. "Lulu?"

Lulu gave half a shrug. "Hmmm. I can only speculate…"

"You have so little faith in me."

Seymour approached them. Just as Auron and Yuya returned. Auron looked just as protective over his partner than ever. Yuya slips his right hand, into Auron's other. Those fingers tremble against his.

"Facts are facts. Faith has nothing to do with it." Kaiya muttered.

He avoids Seymour's surprised stare. Apparent not noticing him before. "Ah. So quiet, my apologizes, young sir…who might you be?"

"None of your business that's who." Tidus grumbles.

"Tidus." Kaiya hissed. Poor Yuna looked as if, she wanted to faint. Fiddling with her hands out of nervous habit. "My name is Kaiya…I saw you, in Luca. Before that Blitz Ball tournament."

"Praise be to Yevon then. You've traveled far…and Sir Auron. It's good to see you and your partner again. Yumin is it?"

"I prefer Yuya…it's an honor, Maester." He completes the prayer sign. Finding attention elsewhere.

Auron all but blew him off, when he asked of his travels. Turning his head away. "I've nothing to say about it." With that, he walks off. Tidus and Kaiya mask their snickers. Yuna's mortified. Lulu could only shake her head.

"I've a bad feeling something's going to happen." Kaiya sighed, watching Seymour take his leave.

"What do you think his plan is?'

Kaiya shook his head at Tidus's answer. "No idea. Just…Like I said, I've a bad feeling."

Their heads turn to find Luzzu and Gatta arguing. The young man had asked where he should stand, Wakka explained he should make for the front lines. "Gatta deserves better." Tidus muttered.

"He's a soldier, I'm sure he'll make it out." Yuya replied. "He wouldn't be here in the first place."

"At least there's no way he'll get hurt, why're you guys fighting anyway? Isn't your Machina enouh?" Kaiya's eyes narrow at Wakka's cruel response. His jaw set firm.

"Wakka…cool it. I'm sorry, Luzzu, he didn't mean it like that." Kaiya bowed his head, hoping to show they were grateful for the help.

Apparently, Luzzu could be that way to. He mentioned Wakka's brother, whom Kaiya only heard brief about back in Besaid. "…About Chappu. I'm the one, who convinced him." That did it. He tried to stop him, only to be pushed aside.

"Hey, Wakka-!" Tidus bit out. "Knock it-!"

He punched Luzzu, hard enough in the nose. Bones cracked at once, a strength gained from all those years tuning himself up for Blitzball. "Chappu…he said, when we'd win the cup…he'd propose to Lulu…" his hands still tremble. He didn't even notice, Kaiya's own injury of having scraped his cheek when he fell on his side.

 _Now it makes sense…their bond with Lulu_ "And then one day…off he went…to the Crusader's…"

Luzzu would not stop. On he went, as he stood. "He also said. It'd be good, to be with your girl…" his eyes travel towards Kaiya. "But I see that's changed. Hasn't it?"

Eyebrows furrowed, Wakka shifted his gaze. Softenin at once, when he sees his injury. "Hey…Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't…" he placed his hand light over Kaiya's cheek. "Lu can fix that, or Yuna."

Kaiya shook his head. A cold glance tossed Luzzu's way. "I'm fine, it's only a scratch. Wounds heal, words don't."

**~******~**

Operation Mi'hean was to commence. Kaiya stood in a group consisting of himself, Wakka, Kimahri and Lulu. Tidus, Yuna, Auron and Yuya were on another side. He could see that black, ominous shape moving through the water. Tidus's father, Jecht/Sin. Moving towards the beach.

It's all for nothing. The Crusaders didn't stand a chance.

Sin/Jecht destroys them within seconds.

"Look out!" Auron cried.

Sin powers up an attack, destroying everyone within range. That Sinspawn swiped at them, with Maester Seymour holding it back. "I may not trust you, but you can't face this thing alone." Kaiya declared, brandishing Old Sword.

Seymour gave a half smile. Weakened from his use of magic. "The help is appreciated."

Lulu and Auron joined, whereas the others are knocked from the cliff. Kaiya jumped away in time before Sinspawn struck. It's claw just barely grazes his ankle. Lulu attacked its head with her magic. Seymour and Auron focus on its arms.

Back on the beach, the Al-Bhed joined in. But Sin's shield is too strong. They too, suffer casualties.

"Everyone, stand back! I'll Summon!" Yuna announced.

"No. You won't hurt it. Your powers are too weak." Seymour denied her declaration to fight.

"I-I must do something….!" She clenched her teeth. Her heart aching upon seeing, so many dead souls on that stretch of sand.

"Where'sTidus?" Kaiya asked.

Wakka glanced the shores. No one could find him, until Yuya saw on the beach an unconscious figure. Calling his name, Kaiya jumped for him. Ignoring the water dripping off his body, when he sees those baby blue eyes open, relief coursed through. He thanked Yevon with all his heart, that he wasn't among the lost souls.

It's Killika all over again. Yuna begins her dance for the dead. They round up the bodies.

Wakka had tried to find a secluded spot, but there were so many….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/4/18: Updated this chapter, after finding out you can choose between Luzzu or Gatta to die. What an emotional scene ;; I couldn't resist adding this bit in.


	9. Djose Temple

It was so quiet. So still. Yuna continued her never ending dance for the dead, fighting back any tears this time as Lulu's words were remembered in Killika. Rainbows of light lift up into solemn skies of ash gray. Kaiya wordlessly worked in retrieving the bodies with Wakka. His muscles ached, unused to such immense combat.

"You should rest up, we've still got a ways before Djose Temple."

He shook his head, midnight blue hair falling in front of red wine eyes. "I'm alright, seriously. Besides, carrying bodies isn't exactly my first rodeo." He noticed Wakka's raised brow, swallowing thick at the sight of his chiseled jawline. "My dad. Back, back in Zanarkand…he was a gravedigger. Creepy as hell I know, sometimes he wanted me to be there, so I could learn about death. Mom would get so ticked at him…"

"Yeesh, that's not morbid at all, can see his point kinda. Chappu, always talked about the Farplane's, but I never wanted to see 'em, gave me the willies you know?"

"Hey, Wakka? Why does Yevon…why doesn't he just, end all this violence?"

"It's not Yevon's fault, it's us and the Sin's we've committed in the past. Whoa-!" Kaiya lost his balance. Strong arms were quick to take hold, before he could hit the ground.

And neither could help that grin from crossing over.

**~*******~**

Zanarkand seemed forever to reach. On and on they walk, after Operation Mi'Hean. At this point he's unsure if he even wants to see it. "How much longer?" Kaiya muttered. Ignoring Lulu's eyeroll. Her lips curl into an amused grin.

"Tired again? If you want, Wakka would be more than happy carrying you."

"Never. Again."

Wakka let out a boisterous laugh. Slapping a hand against Kaiya's back. "Hey, I promise I won't drop ya this time. At least, I'll make sure it isn't a mud puddle."

"We still have a ways," Yuya answered for him. "Yuna must stop at Djose temple. And then we cross the Thunder Plains."

Kaiya stiffened. Swallowing hard. Great. They're going to see…what a wuss I am, when it comes to lightning and thunder storms "Can't we skip all this?"

"It's part of being a Summoner," Yuna began to explain. Folding her hands behind her back. "I must prepare myself, if I am to summon the Final Aeon."

"Must be tough." Tidus mused, cupping a hand under his chin.

"Lady Yuna has a difficult life, but, she choose this path. As I choose to help Auron, keep an eye on her." Yuya chimed.

Auron nodded. "And that's one of the reasons…I…."

Yuya knew the finish statement. But Tidus arched a brow. "What?"

"Nothing." He turned his head.

"Awww, come on," Tidus danced around him and a chuckling Yuya. "Don't stop there, say what you paused!"

Auron gave a quiet grunt. He later blames his reddened face, due to a non-existent heat wave. "I just deem it highly inappropriate, in front of you people to say."

"Sir Auron. Everyone knows, you love Yuya." Yuna decided on chiming in.

Her and Yuya laughing only made it worse.

Tidus gave a little cheer. Declaring he knew it all along, while Kaiya simply congratulated the couple like Wakka and Lulu. Kimahri of course nods his silent well wishes. He glanced at the…well, he certainly isn't a man beside him. Ronso's are a warrior race. Tall, walking lions in truth.

It just now occurred, he never got to know him. Or tried talking to him. "So….Kimahri. Right?" He asked.

The Ronso nodded. Growling softly that he understood. "Can't you talk…don't take this wrong now uh, normal? I've never met you guys before. I, actually would like to know more but I don't see how unless you say something. Ten years you've been with Yuna, right? Did you promise her dad?"

"Not…Braska. Sir Auron…"

It's his first time hearing, Kimahri speak. Slow. A little bit of a growl in there. "Auron, huh? Hm. I wonder…hope he's not, hiding anything from us." Kimahri looked down at him. Then back at Auron and Yuya up ahead.

"Yuya…good man. He hurts. But, Auron saved him."

Hurt.

Kaiya would not know what Kimahri meant, until the very end of their journey. Should Yuya finally open up about his journey, with the Warrior monk. "Huh. Well, I'm happy he found Auron. Say, about your horn…" moments he looked Kimahri's way, Kaiya swallowed to find he's given a glaring look. "Whooooa buddy. I don't mean anything bad now. I'm only curious, why it's broken. We can drop it, if you'd rather." He smiled in assurance, looking back at the group up ahead.

How cheerful they seemed to be.

He could feel that happy, light aura around each one. "….I wish I shared, their same excitement. Never was an energetic guy like Tidus, you know?"

Kimahri nodded once. Often teased by his other Ronso tribe members, for his small stature, he knows all too well what it's like. Having to work for others to understand you. Accept you. "Kaiya, good person to. Don't have to be like, Tidus, to belong. You…already do."

Kaiya only looks in shock. Then back at his friends. And back at Kimahri. There he goes. Ready to cry again, at the Ronso's kindness. "Right. T-Thank you."

And he smiled.

Before long did the group arrive at their temple destination. "Is that Djose?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded once. "Yes. We've arrived…but…."

"It looks like someone's already inside." Wakka sighed.

Tidus frowned. "What if it's Dona?"

"Then we must hurry."

"Dona?" Kaiya questioned.

"She's another Summoner, we met in Luca. And a real witch." Tidus grumbled the rest. His hands clenched at his sides. "Comin' with us this time?"

Kaiya pondered for a moment, before looking Kimahri's way. The Ronso nodded, in which he returned the gesture. "Yeah. You know, I think I will."

"Come on then, kiddos. No dawdling." Yuya called up front.

Upon their entry, Kaiya was the first to spot Luzzu. He was not well, clearly. His eyes were red-rimmed around the edges. His face sunken in and very pale. "…Captain Luzzu?" Yuna murmured softly. Her brilliant eyes noting the fact, Gatta was not present.

"Oh no," he whispered.

Luzzu's breathing fell into heavy breaths. His knuckles bloodied and scraped, as thouh he had been striking at Djose's walls for hours. "I…should've been strict. I shouldn't….HE shouldn't have…" he repeats it like a mantra.

Kaiya made a move forward, but Yuya halts his actions. "Let Wakka handle it."

All was silent, when Wakka approached. He said nothing, for a good moment. "I know how you feel…"

He snapped. Luzzu grabbed Wakka by the front of his uniform, his dark eyes ablaze. "You don't have a clue what it's like!! He was so young, he still had…had things he wanted to do! You. Don't. Get it!"

"I. Do."

A solemnness fell. Thouh his eyes shimmered, Luzzu released Wakka. "I'm…I'm sorry. I wasn't-."

"Hey, no worries. But if you're not in shape, how else am I to challenge you ya?"

A soft smile was shared between Kaiya and Yuya. Luzzu turned to he next. "I'm sorry as well to you, Kaiya. You're right. It takes longer for words to heal over."

"It's fine now, Luzzu. Grieve much as you need to, over him…in truth, I'd probably react the same way." That wasn't a lie.

~*******~

It's his first time in a temple. He marvels at the glyphs along its stone walls, mindful where he walked. If he knew his movies well as he claimed, then booby traps were bound to be in place. No Fiends appeared either, to their relief.

"See that Sphere?" Wakka pointed.

Kaiya nodded. It's glowing a bright emerald green shade. "Yeah. Think it goes, on that wall?"

"Try it out."

Exhaling slowly, he complied. The glyph on the floor beneath glows a bright white. Their wall rumbled, revealing an opening into another room. Tidus and Yuya pushed a pedestal forward, watching it rise from three electric bolts on ground level.

Thankful for taking up track in high-school, Kaiya dug his heel into the ground and leapt onto the floating pedestal. Landing graceful on the other side, waving them over.

Tidus inserts a Destruction Sphere into the slot.

Another wall reveals an opening, leading to Yuna's destination.

"I wonder…do Sphere's cost anything?" Kaiya questioned, to no one in particular. Glancing at the one in his right hand.

"They can be quite valuable. Not thinking about being a hunter now, are you?" Auron smirked.

Kaiya's face flushed, shaking his head. "N-No way. I mean…it does sound cool." He admits, rubbing his neck.

Yuna's eyes lit up, whirling to face him. Gears began to turn in the young summoner's thoughts. "In that case. Kaiya, after my journey ends, we should hunt Sphere's together!"

"Ha. Maybe, I'll take up that suggestion."

"Can we just focus on accomplishing your task?" Lulu lightly scolds Yuna.

She rubbed the back of her head, a smile etching across. "O-of course, my apologies." The doors to Ixion rumbled open, with her chin held up she clutched her staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/4/18: Updated this chapter, after finding out you can choose between Luzzu or Gatta to die. What an emotional scene ;; I couldn't resist adding this bit in.


	10. Moonflow Sonata

They arrive at the Moonflow. Kaiya has yet to see anything like it. Over the course of their pilgrimage, Wakka became his tutor. "This is the Moonflow," he began to explain. "See those lights floating over it?"

Kaiya followed his attention, nodding. Eyes wide in pure awe. "Whoa. They're so, bright!"

"These are moonlilies! They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls." Yuna chimed, rushing over to the river bank. Kneeling to check out the plants.

"The entire river glows, like a sea of stars." Lulu added, joining Yuna.

"Really? Hey, I've got an idea!" Tidus exclaimed. His eyes filled, of immense intrigue.

"We're not waiting till nightfall."

Auron's voice interrupts, causing a frown to cross the boy's face. Even Yuya appeared disappointed. His shoulders slumping. "Aw, come on Auron. Let the kids have a little fun."

"We don't have time for dawdling, Yuya."

"Then, once we beat Sin, we're coming back!" Tidus declared with Kaiya in full agreement. Wakka scratched the back of his head. Lulu suddenly looks down at her Moogle, finding it of interest. Nobody ever explained to them. What comes after Sin is defeated. Or what awaits in Zanarkand's ruins.

Auron didn't have the heart to say, nor did Wakka.

"Hey, we better hurry or we'll miss the shoopuf!" Wakka exclaimed.

"Shoopuff? What's that?" Kaiya asked.

"You'll see."

Confused and curious, he jogged to catch up. Up ahead resting, is a massive animal. Like the modern day elephant but bigger in size with a longer trunk. Water from the Moonflow sprayed out from its nose, soaking its feet and legs. Looking back at Tidus and Kaiya's reactions, it reminds Yuya strong of their trip to a zoo. When Kaiya first saw a tiger. That expression in his eyes, had yet to leave his thoughts.

After receiving okay from its owner, Tidus touched it first. "What the…whoa!" He laughs in surprise, hearing it make a trumpet sound. "Kaiya, you gotta try it."

"I think I'll pass." He said with a chuckle. Grinning softly at the scene. "Heh. Reminds me, of that zoo trip years ago."

"You still remember?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah. I'll never forget, when I got to hold that tiger cub. Pretty awesome moment."

Auron was the first to notice a jagged scar running along, the poor thing's leg. Shaking his head, heaving a sigh. "What's wrong?" Tidus questioned.

"Jecht…We stopped for the night at this port. He, of course, went out for a drink and got drunk. When he went out of the tavern, he thought this shoopuf was a fiend and struck it. The Hypellos were beyond irate. Braska and I had to give up all our money to appease them."

Kaiya's face scrunched. "Tidus. No offense-."

But Tidus gave a dismissive wave. "No…I know. He was a real idiot."

"A severe understatement," Yuya muttered. Rubbing his neck. "But. He did feel terrible at least, right Auron?"

"Yes. He vowed never to drink again."

"Hey guys, time to get on the shoopuf!" Wakka called out, waving them over to the docks.

**~******~**

It's relaxing, odd enough. Kaiya still wasn't entirely used crossing over water. His stomach was still in a good deal of twisted knots. He's fortunate for Wakka distracting him, talking about ruins of an old city just beneath the water.

"A machina city - a thousand years old! They built the city on top of bridges across the river."

"But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom." Lulu added in.

"Right. It's a good lesson."

Kaiya grimaced. Knowing where this was going all too well. "And…that lesson?"

"Yeah. Why build a city over a river, ya?"

Tidus scratched his head. Cocking it to one side. "Uh... Well, it would be convenient, with all that water there."

"Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!" Wakka explained, dead set on Yevon's teachings. "Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?"

Kaiya shook his head.

"What? You don't agree?"

"Well…I mean, you say machina's basically an evil thing to use," he began. Lulu even glanced over out of curiosity. It's rare for one to 'challenge' Wakka on his firm beliefs about machina. Or the Al-Bhed. "But. You use it as well. The Blitz Ball stadium. And Operation Mi'hean. They were only trying, to use it for good. What's so bad about wanting to defeat Sin?"

Wakka shook his head in disbelief. "Yevon, it decides...which machina we may use, and which we may not." Lulu chimed in.

"So which kind of machina may we not use, then?" Tidus asked next. Kaiya looks shocked, to think Yevon's Church holds such power.

"Remember Operation Mi'ihen? That kind." Wakka replied. Looking Kaiya's way as he says it.

"Or war will rage again." Yuya spoke up. Shaking his head. He was never comfortable, speaking of Yevon. He abandoned those 'teachings' a long time ago, after an issue with his mother.

"More than a thousand years ago... Mankind waged war using machina to kill." Yuna expounded.

"It was mainly Zanarkand and Bevelle at war for power and domination, but the little nation-states scattered in between them declared allegiances and sided with each one." Yuya included.

"They kept building more and more powerful machina." Wakka recounted.

"The people feared that Spira would be destroyed." Yuna added.

"What happened next?"

Sin. Kaiya could figure at least that, before Yuna said it. Chills dance up his spine. When one creates sin…Sin comes, he suspected were the people's belief. "Let's talk, hypothetically here…what if, you guys are just being…."

"Being what?'

All eyes are on him. Shit.

Kaiya swallowed. Unsure how to state his 'theory'. Wakka urged him to speak his thoughts. But he couldn't. He didn't have the heart, when he was so set on believing. Shouldn't everyone have something to believe in, without being questioned? Or judged?

Brainwashed. That's what he wanted to say, but ultimately disregarded that thought.

"…Nevermind. Carry on, Yuna." He said to the puzzled summoner, of his behavior.

"The war ended...and our reward...was Sin." She said. Clutching her staff.

"So, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, eh?" Wakka stated. So certain of his point.

"Man, that's rough. But, it's not like the machina are bad." Tidus chimed after awhile.

"Only as bad as their users." Lulu added.

"It's because of people like the Al Bhed are screwin' everything up!" Wakka slammed his fist, down next to his open seat.

Yuna shifts in an uncomfortable manner. Kimahri shook his head. How were they to tell him, of her heritage? That she to, is part Al-Bhed.

Something moved underneath. It rocks the Shoopuff. Two Al-Bhed leapt out, grabbing hold of Yuna taking her under. "Yuna-!" Kaiya and Wakka at once dive into action, after them.

His eyes are red-rimmed, from the water. Wishing he had a pair of goggles. At the sight of an Al-Bhed contraption, Kaiya drew out Old Sword. Nodding in determination towards Wakka. With a new Haste spell that he learned and Wakka's lightning strike, they were able to create a hefty amount of damage. To keep it from traveling up.

They dodged and blocked when needed. Potions used sparing.

Tidus cheered Kaiya on above. "That's it buddy, smack 'im a good one!"

"Looks like he's getting the hang of your weapon." Auron smirked, noting Yuya's prideful eyes.

"He did have an excellent teacher, I must say."

With a powerful overdrive move of Wakka, it's defeated. And Yuna's free from her prison. Wakka held her all the while they swam back to the surface. Coughing and sputtering.

Tidus hoisted Kaiya up after, slapping him on his back. "You did real good, Kai."

"Th…th…." Sneezes escaped. "Thank you…"

"Well done." Auron said to both.

"Heh. We do make a good team, don't we?" Wakka winked Kaiya's way.

A simple grin was given in return. "Yeah. We really do."


	11. The Kiss

Rikku. That is the name of their newest party member. She is the one, whom had been in that Al-Bhed machine. Short blond hair. Emerald green eyes. Bubbly personality (perhaps too much for Kaiya's liking). Tidus was more than enough for him to handle. But, she proved a skilled fighter and thief when needed.

"So…are those two, really dating?" She asked. Whispering, or still a mixture of loud/soft speech to Kaiya as they trek onward. Motioning towards Auron and Yuya.

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah, they're a couple." He flinched when she squeals.

"That's so freakin' cute! I mean, I've never seen a gay couple before. Wow, to think they actually exist!"

"Uh-huh…they do."

He's trying hard to think. Just how he got stuck with her. "Listen. Rikku, I'm sure Auron would just love talking about them with you. Why don't, you go up and ask questions or whatever?"

Her mouth forms into an 'o' shape. An excited squeal escaping, as she does just that.

Snickers escaped Tidus's lips and Wakka's. Yuna shoots him a disapproving stare. "That wasn't good natured of you. Auron's…well, Sir Auron."

"Ah come on Yuna, lighten up a little. I like seeing this side of 'im." Wakka grinned, clapping a hand on Kaiya's shoulder.

"Heh. Then I'll be glad to show you more of it."

…..

……..

……………

"Awkward?"

"Yup." Tidus nodded.

Nine is a large party for one Summoner. Yuya recalled a story to Rikku and Kaiya, of one who had fifteen Guardians total. A unique mix of untrained men and women alike. "One by one they fell to Fiends, diseases and Sin. Until the Summoner remained…" his voice trailed, looking at shocked/frightened faces of Tidus, Rikku and Kaiya. "Heh. Too dark?"

"Pinch of darkness." Kaiya muttered. "Picked a real winner, Auron."

"Hmph. Kaiya, come over."

Foolishly he obeyed. There's something about Auron you can't really say 'no' to. And sure enough, he's given a whack on the head. Sharp enough he swears, he would see stars. "Auron, what the hell?!"

He gave a dead panned stare behind his sunglasses. "For telling Rikku about us."

"Fair enough."

A group's training session began. Lulu and Wakka were assigned Tidus and Kaiya's sparring partners respectively. Rikku would teach them about Stealing and Mixing items into handmade weaponry.

Five minutes for Tidus.

Six with Kaiya.

Tidus tossed her a Remedy, while Kaiya used a Cure on Wakka, one hand placed on his shoulder. "Are you alright? Shit. I-I didn't mean that…"

"No, no. I'll be okay. Man…didn't realize how sharp swords were, never been hit by one." He grimaced.

Yuna and Yuya were up next. He prepared for a Concentrate stance. Gathering energy for his 'Lions Wrath' mode. Yuna's eyes close as her staff spins in a full circle of fire. It burned within her. Creating an unnatural source of heat. Mighty roars echo forth, the mouth of Ifrit.

"Yikes!" Rikku gaped in wonder and fear. Focusing back on Tidus.

"Now…show me what you got, Yuna."

"I'll do my best!"

Yuya shook his head. Grinning at the ready for combat, Aeon of fire. "Not words of a fighter. You can do better than that."

She nodded once. Encouraged by her friend's cheers and Ifrit's own soft growls. Itching to join in the training. "Right…" Gripping her Staff, she gave Ifrit free roam. He charged Yuya's way. A long right arm swiping for his legs. Yuya back flipped, using the tip of his sword for balance upon impact creating a small earthquake.

"Whoa! His balance is incredible!" Kaiya gaped.

"Like one of those circus performers." Tidus exclaimed.

"Guys, focus ya?!" Wakka called out.

**~*******~**

Having accidentally frozen him with Blizzard, Lulu made quick work un-thawing poor Kaiya. She set Tidus's hair on fire, resulting a jump into the nearby river. He's still shivering even an hour later. Appreciating Wakka's warm embrace. "There ya go, brah. Shoulda warned ya, 'bout Lulu's blizzard move."

"A h-head's up…would be…appreciated." He sneezed again.

His head resting against Wakka's chest, Kaiya found his heart beat most soothing. Those strong, sun kissed arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Determined to prove himself red wine eyes gaze into gentle, yet fierce light brown.

He swallowed. Ready to turn his head.

When Wakka's lips ever light, brush against his.

The others are sound asleep. Not a soul to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Note, this isn't an instant 'boom, they're in love' scene. Oh no. I like to torture I mean…tease I mean….ah. Never mind, heh. As always comments are appreciated <3


	12. Seymour Guado's Advances

Wakka and Kaiya do not speak of that 'event' that took place. He could still feel the others lips, so light against his own. "Hellooooo. Earth to Kai."

Realizing Tidus's hand is waving in front of his face, did Kaiya gasp. Clearing his throat. "Tidus. You startled me…Uh, what's up?"

The Blitz Ball player placed his hands behind his head. Walking backwards as Kaiya walks forward. For once his expression appears in thought. "Nothing. I mean, I couldn't help notice your far off look. Usually, it only crosses over when you're really in thought."

"Oh. I'm fine. Just thinking, I guess."

That part isn't an entire lie. He did have much on his mind anymore. But that moment. That damned, stupid, wonderful 'kiss'. He could not shake it away. It's like a permanent recording over and over again.

"You aren't injured are you?" Yuya questioned. Not knowing the way Wakka, rubs his neck.

"I can heal you, if you'd like." Yuna chimed.

"Or we can rest up." Rikku announces.

Kaiya raised his hands up, ignoring Auron's deep chuckling from beside. "Whoa, guys. I'm really, REALLY alright. Okay? Never better. Come on, we've got some Guado's to see." He sped up ahead of them, with Wakka behind.

Yuya's brow arched. Sharing a look with Tidus, Rikku and Yuna. "….Something's up with those two." Rikku cupped her chin.

Kimahri shook his head. "Don't meddle. Kaiya…shy."

"Auron…?"

The warrior monk gave a dismissive hand wave. Yuya's jaw slacked open, racing to catch up. Demanding he tell him what he saw. Lulu ran a hand down her face. Soft chuckles escaping her lips. "This, ought to be interesting."

Maester Seymour finally made his appearance. Auron did not seem keen on staying for long, he felt Yuna should carry on her pilgrimage without 'HIS' interruptions. Everyone else appeared on similar terms. Well. All for Rikku, who dived right into the food.

"I feel like we're in one of those horror flicks. Like, like we're all going to be put through a series of traps or something." Kaiya admits to Wakka on one side of the room.

"Hey. Don't feel like that. I'll keep ya safe." Wakka announced.

"Stay on your guard. We don't want anything to happen." Auron muttered.

Tidus couldn't help frown at their worries. "Aren't you guys, being uptight? He's a Maester."

"A conniving one at that. It runs with high power, Tidus. You'll have to learn one day…I just hope it isn't here." Yuya told him.

The room darkens. Kaiya swallowed, ready for anything as stars decorate the walls. Now it's as if they're floating with them. His heart leapt. That nervous feeling gradually diminishes. Wonder replaces.

And then.

They saw it. Zanarkand.

Tidus could remember all the places he'd spent his days at. The zoo. The beach. Kaiya could see that little book store he'd visit, with Yuya from time to time. "…Those were the days." He whispered. Kaiya nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Zanarkand! The wondrous machina city. And this sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead Zanarkand citizens that wander the Farplane." Seymour says to all. "She once lived in this metropolis."

At once the image changed. None would see the way Yuya stiffened, upon noticing a woman with the face of a snake. Or Auron's glare behind his sunglasses. Yunalesca. The serpent whom which took his life. The love of Yuya's life.

He placed a trembling hand, over Auron's clenched right fist.

"Lady Yunalesca. She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name."

"It was my father who named me." Yuna replied.

"Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin...it took an unbreakable bond of love - of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity."

 _And yet you kill another in the process, of your 'love'_ Kaiya thought he heard Yuya mutter this, under his breath. Chalking it up to just his imagination. "Yuna, can't be serious on marrying him…something isn't right." He pursed his lips.

Wakka shushed him. Shaking his head. "We can't interfere. This is part, of Yuna's journey remember?"

"Yeah, I get that but Seymour…I really don't like him."

"Lady Yuna- no, all Summoners," Seymour begins again. "Are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester of Yevon."

"Spira is no playhouse, a moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing." Auron growled out.

"Even so, the actors must play their parts," Seymour moved towards Yuna. "There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over."


	13. Lost In The Woods

"She's going to agree. Isn't she?"

"….Do you want, my honest opinion?"

Tidus lowered his head upon hearing Kaiya speak those words, that he did not wish to hear. He was in deep for Yuna. He couldn't get her, off his mind even for a second's passing. Kaiya couldn't help but jump at another clap. Echoing in his ears. His body trembled. Thunder Plains. It had to be thunder and lightning.

"Not really. No. Gonna be alright?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah. Just a little…mmhmmm…thunder, is all." He's sweating. Mindful where he walks. Poor Rikku wasn't a thing better in truth. She all but clings, to Yuya's arm. Not understanding how she got pushed onto him and Auron.

"This storm never stops. Best to move on quickly." Auron stated.

"Can't we rest over there, though? At least for a while?" Rikku begs, pointing to a 'safe zone'.

Needless to say, Kaiya agreed. Gasping at another clap of thunder and lightning streaking across darkened skies. Like long, purple claws. "Yeah. Shelter isn't so bad, y'know…I mean. Not that I'm scared."

This time, at another sound, he and Rikku cling together. Earning laughter from each party member.

They sought shelter at a local shop where Auron knew its owner. He saved Auron's life years ago. "I couldn't leave a wounded man to die. However, with such a wound I was surprised to see you gone early the next morning." The shop owner said with thought.

"Wound? You never told me, you were injured." Yuya uttered. Looking with widened eyes.

"I'd rather drop this subject, Yuya." Auron avoided his concerned gaze.

"No. It was after you defeated Sin, right?"

"I told you. It's nothing."

"You can't keep something like this, from me."

"Like you don't have your secrets?" Yuya's mouth opened, then closed. His lips set in a hard line, that which makes Auron sigh heavily. "Right. I…apologize."

Kaiya blinked. Sharing a look with Wakka. "Are they always like this?" He asked.

"Eh. More or less…You get used to it. Right Tidus?"

"Sort of."

"Everyone, wait," Yuna had stopped walking. Standing behind.

Wakka looked over his shoulder. "What's up?"

"I…have something to tell you." She hung her head. In a way that a child would, when the have unfortunate news for their parents.

"We're almost out of here," Rikku cried. "Let's go!"

"I'm sorry. I must say it now."

Auron at once led them under a lightning rod tower. Kaiya swallowed, having gut instincts where this is leading. "Yuna…?" Lulu asked softly. Arching a brow.

"I've decided to marry."

Tidus sighed. Kicking at a nearby pebble. He knew this would be her decision, deep down.

"But why? Why did you change your mind?" Wakka asked, taking a step forward.

"For Spira's future," Yuna answered. "And Yevon's unity. I thought that it would be the best thing to do."

"Not good enough of an answer, Yuna." Yuya shook his head in disbelief.

She bit her lip. Kaiya himself wasn't okay with it. And yet. He understood, it was Yuna who made this choice. It's not as if Seymour branwashed her into marriage. "Guys…I think that's enough. Come on. Let's carry on."

"What did you take from the spirit at the Farplane?" Lulu questioned next.

Yuna gave slow shakes of her head. Not even answering Auron, when he asked her to show him. "I can't. I must talk to Seymour first. I truly am sorry but this is…it is a personal matter."

Tidus bit the inside of his cheek. Feeling a hand of sympathy from Yuya. "You're certain, this is what you want?" Yuya asked in a softer tone.

"It is, Sir Yuya…"

"Just know. Whatever you're hiding…I hope you have no regrets."

No more is said after that. All party members are quiet, across the Thunder Plains, apart from occasional whimpers from Rikku. No laughter. No Wakka and Kaiya banter. The air feels unsteady. Like a dark cloud hanging over each person.

**~******~**

Macalenia Woods were a sight to behold. Crystals of powder or ice blue linger everywhere. Pretty was a word that failed in comparison. Along their pathway they encountered a bird like man. Playing with his harp. He reminded Kaiya, of Luca's street performers.

"If we chase the butterfly's, we'll get a neat prize." Rikku explained.

"I dunno. I can't picture Auron or Kimahri chasing 'em." Tidus chimed. Ignoring the warrior monk's glare. "What do you think, Kaiya?"

He cupped a hand under his chin. A way Wakka found, 'cute'. In a sense. "Hm. It could help, with our endurance…yeah. Butterfly catching it is."

"Careful of the red ones. He said they attract Fiends." Yuna chimed. Unable to look Tidus in his eyes still. "Sir Yuya?"

"Nah. I'll hang back here…"

"As will I. Don't wander too far."

"Yes mom." The trio chimed in unison towards Lulu. Whose lips curve in the smallest of grins.

Just as children would, Tidus made it into a race to see who would gather more in three minutes. He has to admit. It was relaxing. An occasional Fiend appeared, but with their combined strength they found it easier to beat them.

All was well.

Until Kaiya got himself lost.

"Ha," he grinned. Pleased with his collection. "Sweet. Alright, Tidus. Let's…" there is no one there, when he looks over. "…Rikku? Yuna?"

An owl hoots in the distance.

Something growled.

He licks sudden dried lips. If he remembers right, one should stay put and not wander off. In one's mind, it's always easy to do the right thing. "Oh….kay. Okay. Keep calm, Kaiya. Don't let your nerves…interfere."

He tried to think it as a training exercise. Like Yuya would put him through years ago. They would go out camping. Yuya had him survive on his own, at eight once whilst keeping a close eye on him.

But Yuya is not here now.

Ignoring that urge, to hide, he stays put. Old Sword drawn out. Placing his Red Shield atop his right arm. That large, monstrous figure does not go unnoticed. He knows a Fiend when he sees one, now.

"Shit…Oh boy." He breathed out. Licking dried lips.

It's strange, the Fiend. Walks on two legs. Furred body like a man's. One long tail. A muzzle. Sharp teeth gleam under the wood's light. Complete with two heads. And it's roar. From that day forward, Kaiya would suffer a fear of Chimera's. He would have nightmares, fighting it and dying. His friends either discovering his body or not finding him at all.

The Fiend delivered a blast of Fire. Kaiya raised his sword, hoping to block it back. A rebound move he learned from Yuya.

As he fights, he's unaware Tidus and the others are watching. Wakka, ever strong headed can't sit another moment, only for Auron to stop him. "Are you nuts, Sir Auron?! We can't let 'im fight on his own!"

"Sir Auron, I must agree-!" Yuna chimed. Readying her Wisdom Staff, to Summon Ifrit or Ixion.

But Auron refuses.

"He'll be alright. I assure you." Yuya added, stroking his jawline.

Chimera snagged his shirt, with his teeth. Just its hem, enough to tear only that part as Kaiya climbs up one tree. Thankful for those lessons. He balances on a branch. Legs trembling. Eyes filled with determination, to slay the Fiend once and for all.

It's jaw snaps open and shut. Or, jaws rather. Frantically attempting to reach their prey.

Kaiya's eyes closed.

Wakka gaped, realizing he's taking one step off.

He places himself in a sort of crouch position. Hands gripping the hilt of Old Sword. Yuna finds herself shielding her eyes. Lulu even looks away for a moment. "This…isn't going to end well." She grimaced.

Howls erupt from the Fiend's jaws. It slumped forward, with Kaiya on top. Sword dug straight into one of its heads. Preventing it from getting up ever again.

Sweat pours off his face. Cracking one eye open. "I…Did it?" He whispered. Not hearing his friends cheers of relief, until Tidus crashed into him first.

"You're alright, you're alright!" He cried.

"Brah, never, EVER scare us like that again!" Wakka exclaimed. His embrace just as tight.

He listened to Yuna and Rikku's scolding next. Kimahri and Lulu are silent, some impress etched over their faces. He half expects one from Yuya or Auron. Only. To his relief, Yuya gave a grin. Setting his right hand atop his head. As he always did, when Kaiya was a boy.

"Well, done…"


	14. Frostbite

Stupid. That's the only thought Wakka had on Kaiya. He could have gotten himself, seriously wounded with his little (but pretty slick move, he will admit) stunt back in Macalania Woods. Cold puffs of air drew out with each shuddering breath. Thankful Lulu talked him into buying a long coat after all.

While still fuming secret over his 'friend', he stopped to find said male petting a Chocobo owned by Clasko of the Chocobo Knights. A trio they encountered, way back on the Highlands.

Upon closer inspection, Wakka blinks. Realizing he and Clasko were talking. "Y-You really think, I should be a breeder instead?" Clasko questioned Kaiya.

The other male nodded. His hand still lightly rubbing, the Chocobo's fluffy neck. Laughing once hearing its 'kweh' sound. "Yeah. You should always follow, what your heart and mind tell you. Sir Yuya always taught me that."

"But…oh. I shouldn't worry, what Lucill or Elma think…"

"If they're your true comrades, they'll understand. Tidus was disappointed at first, when I said I wasn't into playing Blitz Ball. And yet, here we are."

It's as if Lulu struck him with her Thundara again. Their conversation took him back, to their island days on Besaid. He first took Kaiya into their temple. Teaching the newcomer how he should pray. How could he not see, Kaiya wasn't into it? He supposed it wasn't until they rode that Shoopuff. When Kaiya debated against his beliefs, of Yevon.

And he still liked him.

His stomach twists into knots of nervousness.

Dear Yevon.

Just what did he find himself into?

"Hey, Lovey-Dovey's, get your asses over here!" Rikku's panicked voice echoed.

They at once ran out onto the frozen lake. Kaiya's eyes widen, when two enemies surround him and Auron. Two more block Wakka and Rikku. "Hang on...these losers again. No offense, Rikku."

"None. Taken." She bit out. Readying one of her handmade grenades.

Lake Macalaneia shook and rumbled. A mechanism the likes Kaiya had yet to see before, emerged with an Al-Bhed controlling it. Wakka, Auron and Yuya were up front. Kimahri guards Yuna considering any and all magic spells are denied use. Tidus and Auron take on three Al-Bhed goons. As do Rikku and Kaiya.

"Damn it, why are these freaks after Yuna?" Kaiya snapped. Leg sweeping one that charged. Dodge Rolling another.

"I don't…hey, wait a sec: You didn't think, I was a freak. Did you?" Rikku made that sudden deduction. That which, Kaiya gave no answer to.

Wakka launched his Blitz Ball at the machine, ignoring its Negator comrade. "It'll just power up, if we take its partner down. Focus on the Machina." Yuya commands. Striking it with Lion's Bane.

"Easier said than done. Sucks when all I can do, is Cheer." Tidus grumbled his annoyance. Striking away with Extract Seed.

"Now THAT I like." Wakka grinned. He was all the readier, in punishing this blasted contraption. Dancing out of a would be Assault attack.

Every now and then his eyes shift, towards Kaiya. Impressed, with his footwork. _He really has improved some. Since Auron's training session…ah. Focus, focus on your target brah!_

It's Yuya who finished it off.

But, another conflict arose between Wakka and Rikku after Yuna leaves with Tromell. He had no idea of her being Al-Bhed until over hearing her and Kaiya's little banter. And the man they were fighting, was her brother.

"Whoa, Wakka, calm down." Kaiya pleads, placing his hands against Wakka's chest.

"How can I calm down, when I'm traveling with a heathen?!"

"You're wrong, we have nothing against Yevon!" Rikku defends herself and her people.

"But you use forbidden machina. It's against Yevon's teachings!"

That was it. Kaiya wasn't a confrontational guy by nature. He hated stepping up, if there's an argument taking place. Worrying he'll only make things worse off. But Wakka's 'reasoning' is too much. "Wakka…I get it. Yevon is your God. Your Holy One. All you do is follow him. 'Yevon this'. 'Yevon that'. You're a smart, good natured guy. Too good, to not think for yourself. Come on, is Rikku really that awful?

You liked her before you knew. Why would this change anything?"

"….Man. Alright…." He hung his head, muttering a soft apology to Rikku.

Kaiya gave a light smile in return, clapping him once on his shoulder. "See? That wasn't so hard."

Yuya couldn't help but eaves drop on their 'disagreement' moment. He had every reason not to follow Yevon's 'teachings'. It was about as corrupt you can get. He could recount, having bad experiences if not anything else, in that religion several years prior. Things that would make even someone like Wakka shudder.

"At least Kaiya's keeping him in check. I don't wish to see, Wakka end up like Dilan."

Auron gives a low nod of understanding. Though, it's shocking. Throughout this trip he has yet to mention, his estranged brother. Glancing over, he could see abandoned snow mobiles cast aside. "You think those could work?"

"It should." Yuya hopped on one. Hands searching for a key set. "Haven't ridden one in a while. You best take over."

He smirks upon hearing Yuya, his partner's arms wrapped secure around his waist. Shuddering, when he whispers in his ear to not crash. "Hm. Stay that close and I just might…"

Tidus gagged on the side lines their way. "Get a room, seriously."

Lulu sits behind him. Wakka and Kaiya were on one. Rikku and Kimahri stayed on another. "Oh man. I love these things." Kaiya exclaimed.

"I thought you hated sports?"

"Nothing like snow mobiling. It's 'cooler' than Blitz Ball."

Several groans echo, at an obvious pun.

"Oh come on! Get it? Because of the snow?"

Lulu shook her head, as Wakka shakes in silent laughter behind him. "I liked it better, when you were quiet and afraid." Her lips curl in a grin, at his slumped shoulders.

She must admit.

It's easy to see, why Wakka likes him so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know which is worse. This jerk of a boss, or Evrae -__- (Actually scratch that. Evrae's easy if you level up, I was more frustrated of the fact you couldn't save after all that work). Re-reading this...yeah. No pleasant memories, from playing it that's for sure. 
> 
> Any-how. 
> 
> Hope you don't mind the extra update. I have a schedule now, but I just can't be patient enough sometimes after punching out a chapter.


	15. Ready...? Fight!

Weddings were supposed to be of merriment and good attitudes. Yuna's 'engagement' to Seymour proved otherwise. It's an unsettling aura after Crawler was defeated. An invisible clock ticking minute by minute, for the bride to be.

And there's another problem among them. Well, perhaps more so on Wakka's end. After discovering she is an Al-Bhed, he scolded her right in front of the others. Kaiya had calmed him some, but only he could do so much. Their way towards Macalania Temple, as a result is a quiet ride.

"I really think you should apologize, to Rikku…she was real hurt, you know." Kaiya stated up front, their snow mobile. Wind whipping through his unruly hair.

"Why should I? You know what she is. It's because of her race, Chappu's dead." Wakka bit out. Swallowing thick mentioning his brother again.

"…What exactly happened? Was he killed by one?"

"No. He used one of their Machina. And. Sin came."

Ah. There it was. Wakka wasn't truly angry at Rikku per se, he's upset over their machina. That explains his anger over machinery of any kind unless, it's used for wrong reasons. They rounded a rough corner. His strong arms wrap instant, around Kaiya's waist preventing from what could have been a nasty outcome.

"I understand your pain, Wakka. Losing a loved one, hurts like hell. It never stops no matter how much time has passed. Worse than any physical pain. But. I don't think Chappu, would want you to hate Rikku. She's a real good person. Reliable, strong willed to fight. She wouldn't be Yuna's guardian, if she hated us."

Wakka seems to be in thought over this. Hating to admit Kaiya's right, he simply heaved a heavy sigh. Rubbing his neck. "…Think I should apologize to her, then?" He asks in a meek tone.

Kaiya gave a soft smile. His eyes still focused on Tidus and the others up ahead. Nodding once, he answered. "That's for you to decide. You can make your own decisions, while still praising Yevon."

They halted in front of the temple. Auron and Yuya go up first, Rikku, Tidus, Kimahri, Lulu, Kaiya and Wakka follow suit.

Macalania Temple was that of ice and snow, no real shock. Having revealed an opening, they could see Yuna and Seymour. His hand cupped her left side face. Something within Tidus shook him. Bellowing out. "Get your hands off her, Seymour!" Causing both to look their way.

"Yunnie, get away from him!" Rikku shouted. Weapons drawn.

Yuna appears in confusion. She believed, despite their crest fallen faces that an agreement in Thunder Plains had been made. "W-Why are you all, here?" She stutters.

"We saw the Sphere, Seymour. You killed your own father!" Auron spat out, drawing his Shimmering Blade.

"There's no denying what you've done, to Lord Jyscal. Your actions are treasonous." Yuya readied Spirit Blade.

"He's not safe, Yuna! Back off now!" Kaiya joined. Gripping Old Sword.

Nothing happens for a few short moments. Until there's laughter, emitting from Seymour. Cold, callous laughs escape. It's nothing like his melodic baritone he allowed Yuna to hear moments prior. "Take me for a fool, do you now? 'Have faith Seymour', 'You must believe in goodness Seymour'. Rubbish. For shame Summoner, to utter such filth from your lips." He hissed, raising one hand as to smack her. Only to be blocked, by a Thundaga spell of Lulu's. Her eyes are dangerous.

Sneering, he tossed Yuna right towards her guardians. Caught by Yuya and Kimahri.

"I knew it. My blood. That's all you sought after…all this time. It will not be done so easily. Anima, come forth!"

His arms spread out. The ground shook beneath their feet. That Aeon, whom which Kaiya felt only sorrow for when they first viewed it emerged. Still held by long, wrought iron chains around its body. Hideous and hostile as ever.

"Be calm, remember your Aeon fights with Yuna!" Auron commands.

Everyone nodded.

Kimahri casts Haste on Lulu, in which she used her Black Magic spells against Seymour's Aeon. Yuya made it a personal goal to protect Yuna at all costs. He didn't want to lose another friend in battle. His heart has been weary, for years. Another would only destroy it.

Wakka and Tidus used their Overdrives at once, with Kaiya providing back up spells and attacks.

He laughs again. Seymour took hefty damage, but he still held that same manic grin. Kaiya blanched, realizing he's ordering Anima to use Oblivion. "Oh shit…Are we screwed?"

Tidus answered with a step back. "I think we are, buddy. Brace yourselves!"

Anima just shrieked. A powerful blast sent them all except Yuna to their knees. Kaiya's sword skidded at her feet. Yuya's long hair was released, from his high pony-tail. Blood smears his right cheek. "Sir Yuya, Sir Auron!" She gasped. Hands trembling.

She can't do it. She's not strong enough.

_My dear, use me as your Shield_

Shiva. Goddess of Ice. Her sweet, motherly voice echoed. Tuning out Seymour's taunts. Blue and green eyes travel to each one of her fallen comrades. Wakka had shielded Kaiya from Anima's blast. They remain in a heap, on top one another. Lulu struggled to stand, only for weak, labored breaths to escape.

"…They choose this life. For my protection. As Summoner, I shall do the same, for them." She closes her eyes. Staff raised.

The air around grew about as cold, as it was. Puffs of air escape Yuna's lips, as Shiva is summoned forth. "Anima: Pain!"

Shiva blocked his attack, causing her Overdrive to raise.

She evaded more often before unleashing, her finishing move. Beautiful and agile. Nothing except graceful movements. None the likes Yuna has seen before. Shaking her head, she commands Shiva to use Diamond Dust. A barrage of ice beams shoot down. Encasing Seymour and Anima.

Shiva beams down at her. Yuna returns the gesture, bowing out of respect, whispering her thanks. The Aeon disappears into a bright light.

**~******~**

"So THAT's what Sir Yuya looks like, with his hair down." Yuna blinked, having healed her friends one by one.

Kaiya rubbed his still sore arms and legs. (Everything aches mind you. Those were just more, accessible). Thanking Wakka's assistance, with his shoulders. It was indeed rare for Yuya, not to leave his hair down. "He told me once of a reason. But…I can't really remember, what it was."

Yuya could hear their words, grinning soft over his shoulder after retrieving his blade. "Well. You're old enough now…each time a friend of mine fell, I let my hair grow out. To remember them. But-."

"Now you're beginning to wonder. If you should move forward. And not back…" Auron completed. Placing a bandage over the right side, on Yuya's cut up cheek.

Amber eyes soften. Rubbing his neck, looking Lulu's way. "Lulu. Do you think, you could be of aid?"

"Of course. My hair cutting skills, were known on Besaid." She states with some pride. Grinning softly towards the warrior.

"Hang on. Where's Seymour?" Tidus gaped.

The others soon realize his disappearance. Yuna's face flushed, looking down suddenly finding her staff interesting. "I…I defeated him."

"You WHAT?/Yunnie?!"

Rikku ran for her instantly. Grasping her cousin's shoulders with a bright smile. "That's so cool! My cousin is a true Summoner!"

"Kimahri commends…Yuna. Now…Warrior." The blue lion warrior stated.

"Way to go, Yuna!" Tidus and Kaiya chimed in unison.

Kaiya couldn't help but notice Auron examine, Seymour's body. "Yuna. Send him."

"What? Send him? B-But that would kill him. What would happen then? The Bevelle and Guado's will be after us, ya? Not to mention the whole of Yevon!" Wakka stammered.

"He's already dying. What do you wish to do? Revive him, and have us fight him again in the future? Think! Do you think he'll just let us off without another fight?" Auron questioned Wakka in an eerie tone. One that makes, even Yuya cringe.

"Auron…Hey now. Don't you think this is too much?"

Kaiya looked over Yuna's way. He could see she had no intentions of killing, the former Maester. That wasn't Yuna. She's a fighter. Not a person, with blood thirst. "Yuna…I think-."

"You did this?" Tromell's voice of shock echoed.

"Wait. It's not our fault! It was Seymour who struck first and –" But Tidus was cut off.

Tromell accused them of treason. Ordering his guards after them. He had destroyed Lord Jyscal's sphere of warning, shattering any proof they could have had for the other Guado's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some awesome Yunnie for you. I don't understand the hate she gets really, I found her quite likeable. Same for Wakka, hence why I created this story to hopefully balance him out. He bugged me at first, with that whole attitude towards the Al-Bhe'ds machine *honest, if I were in that world I would think I'd use anything I could, against Sin*. But, he grew on me in the end. 
> 
> Much as I adore him and Lulu together...my OC filled brain could not resist.


	16. The Attack On Home

Sin attacked. Again.

It's heat that wakes him. He could feel the sun's punishing rays against his face, as his eyes gradually find themselves opening up. His head feels as if it's split open. Looking in a daze, to find Wakka beside. Hot winds sweep about, in what Kaiya finally realizes to be a desert.

"Wakka…where's…the others?" He muttered out. Thanking him, for helping him stand on his feet.

"No idea, but it looks like we're in Bikanel," Wakka says begrudgingly. "It's Al-Bhed territory."

Kaiya shot him a look. Shaking his head in disbelief. "Are you STILL thinking in Yevon's terms?"

'I have to! It's the law, Kaiya!"

"Then maybe someone should change it. It's all corrupt if you ask me."

Wakka wouldn't bother listening. He cupped his hands around his eyes, shielding of that immense sunlight. "Damn. I don't see Tidus or the others any-where…and-."

"We've got company." Kaiya finished, with a sigh of frustration. Drawing Old Sword out.

Two Al-Bhed Machina's show up with one Deadeye Fiend.

Wakka took care of it with ease, using his Extract Ability. Casting Slow, Kaiya was able to destroy the machina. Fight. Flee. Heal. Fight. Flee. Heal. A pattern they gradually came to hold a strong dislike towards.

His mouth's dry.

He's exhausted.

Wakka's right eye twitched. Each complaint of Kaiya only seems irritating at this point. "…Shut it won't you?" He growls out.

Kaiya shoots a glare his way. "You did not just tell me, to shut it."

"Maybe I did."

"…Fine. If that's what you want."

"Double fine."

They sought shelter in an abandoned Al-Bhed tent. Still not talking to one another. There's a wound on Kaiya's left ankle that stings something terrible. A potion is used, sealing it some. But the pain is still present.

"Hey…Wakka-?" He began. In an almost apologetic tone. Only to be beaten, to the punch.

"Nah. You're fine…I was the one, bein' a jerk." Wakka admits first. Rubbing his neck. Soft brown eyes travel to his friend's ankle wound. "How's that feel?"

Kaiya masks his grimace. Shaking his head. "It stings. Not the end of the world, though. What about you?"

"I'll be alright…" shadows creep close. They look at one another with wide eyes. Neither are in any position to fight again. Kaiya mouthed 'stay low', under his breath. Settling behind an old crate, where potions were discovered. Left for those lost.

Wakka joined him. His heart hammering against his chest, subconsciously reaching for Kaiya's hand.

"Kaiya…If anything happens. I-."

Wakka began to whisper. Only for Auron's towering shadow fall across them. An unamused expression behind his sunglasses. "…Hope I'm not interrupting?"

**~******~**

Nobody could tell them what a Summoner's pilgrimage truly met. Amidst explosions, fire and bodies of Al-Bhed warriors, Tidus and Kaiya stare at their crestfallen friends in horror. "Wakka…You knew?" He whispered. Hands trembling.

"I'm sorry, Kaiya. Tidus. We were hiding it…" he admits.

"It was just too hard to say."

All Tidus saw was Yuna smiling. That's all she would do. Smile or laugh. Kaiya grit his teeth, balling his hand tight. "So that's it? Huh? She saves Spira and DIES. What kind of a life is that?!"

Such anger. Wakka knew him to be a hot head, yet, it still comes as a shock. Yuya shook his head when Rikku shouts her grief. "This has to stop! Summoners like Yunie shouldn't have to put up with this!" Hot tears form behind emerald green eyes.

"Nothing can be done. It's…simply their way." Yuya says. Earning an agreement from Dona.

"He's right. We all live in fear, of Sin you know that."

"A world without Sin. That is the dream, of all of Yevon's children. And we will make it so, even at the cost of our lives!"

Valefor and Ifrit are summoned. The winged Aeon hovers just inches from where Tidus stood. Auron commanded a retreat, in which Rikku shows a way to her uncle Cid's Airship. Yuna is whom he sees in that creature. As if, it was showing him…things would truly be alright. Somehow. Someway.

 


	17. Sky Battle

Cid was a stubborn, brash old goat. It's hard to imagine him and Rikku being of the same blood, when Kaiya and the others first meet him. Brother seemed an alright guy. Focused like hell on making sure, Yuna gets out okay.

Wakka, Kaiya and Lulu were in a group on one side, in that airship. Tidus and Rikku, Auron and Yuya were on another. "There's no way I'm going to let, my little niece kill herself! The Pilgramige ends here!" Cid barked out, to Auron.

Auron shook his head. His eyes closed behind his sunglasses. "She can't stop. It is her duty as a Summoner, to carry on."

"Or, maybe she can make her own decisions?" Yuya chimed. He didn't know her well enough, like Auron. But he at least could see, her strong resolve. "She's no longer a child."

"I don't care! How many more have to die?!"

Kaiya jumped hearing Cid's fist pound against some type of equipment. Just enough to make, Brother holler up front. He could assume, he's only telling his uncle to be more careful. "Man. Does that guy have a temper…" he mused. Looking Wakka's way, his expression fell. _Oh no…nobody told him, I take it_ he sighs. He could see, the other's struggle. In accepting the fact, Yuna was Al-Bhed. Or had some. "Wakka? Holding up, alright?"

"Ah…I guess. I just wish you would have said somethin'." He scolded Lulu's way.

She only shook her head. "What would it have mattered? Yuna's still Yuna. Surely, you would still keep protecting her."

"Of course! Just…Man. I had no idea, she was an Al-Bhed to."

"Whoa!" Something red and purple streaks by one window. Tidus blinked, sharing a look with Kaiya. "Uh. What the heck was that?"

"Do I look like I know?"

Lulu's the one to answer. "The guardian wyrm, Evrae. The great sacred protector of Bevelle!"

Auron snorted. "Hmph. The red carpet has teeth."

"Ah. Another boss…" Yuya huffed.

Evrae was no cake walk. They survived most with Rikku's Al-Bhed potions and Kaiya's Hastera spell. Lulu had to step up her healing and Wakka relied on his Darkness strike. After its defeat, they could hear Cid and Brother announcing some ceremony in progress.

Peering with some binoculars, Kaiya gasped. Yuna's wearing a wedding dress, veil and all.

Cords fire from the ship, allowing lines for them to slide down on. Kaiya's first to land. Striking two guards with a set of knives. Wakka aimed at one, attempting using his flamethrower on Kaiya.

Tidus, Auron, Yuya and Kimahri hack and slash their way through guards, monks and robots. With Lulu casting an array of magic and defense spells.

"This has gone far enough." Kinoc declared, having a gun pointed at Kaiya. Wakka moved in front of him immediately. His eyes wide. Shocked upon to see Seymour still alive.

"Maester Seymour-!"

"I wonder," Seymour's lips curve in a wicked smile. Yuna's staff is behind her all this time, having drawn it whilst her guardians fought valiantly for her. "You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me? Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife."

"Stop!" Mika called out, boldly moving forward. "Do you not value your friends' lives?" Yuna lowered her staff. "Your actions determine their fate. Protect them...or throw them away. The choice is yours."

Her eyes shimmer. Flickering towards each one.

Seymour kisses Yuna. Kaiya blanched. Yuya's blood didn't just boil, it burned. "That son of a bitch…!" But Auron holds him back. Shaking his head ever calm.

Kinoc gave a sigh, "I am sorry, but it is for Yevon."

"Yevon, Yevon. I'm getting real tired of this." Kaiya growled in an uncharacteristic manner, brushing Wakka off. "Aren't you using weapons against your god?"

Kinoc glared at him. "There are exceptions."

"NO." Yuna's voice echoed. She takes a step forward, close to the platform's edge. Her veil long tossed aside. "Throw down your weapons! Let them go, or else..."

Seymour waved his hand at his guards. "This is foolish. If you fall, you'll die."

"Don't worry…I can fly."

She fell. One step back. Tidus made a run forward, only for Valefor's shadow to cover them all. His massive wings flapping. Diving to save his summoner. "Cover your eyes!" Rikku hollered, tossing a flash bomb blinding Seymour and his guards. "Where would Yuna go, though?"

Kimahri answered. "Bevelle Palace is temple. Yuna goes to one place only."

"Is she out of her mind?" Kaiya gaped. "And did she really just, JUMP?" That stunt will forever baffle him above anything else. Though she had Valefor, that horrible 'what if' couldn't be shaken.

"Yuna knows what she's doing. Come on, we should get out of here." Wakka declared, snapping out of his stunned moment.

"Then it's to the Chamber of Fayth!" Tidus ran off.


	18. Moonlillies

"Ouch!"

"Hold still."

"I AM."

Kaiya released several grumbles of annoyances, as Lulu fixed a wound on his left cheek. The potion burned. It had sealed up some, only to seep smaller blood droplets compared to earlier. Shelter in Macalania Woods were sought after, after that hasty battle against Seymour.

Auron and Yuya relax under the shade, of a large tree. Gazing towards that river, nearby. Yuna had gone off on her own with Kimahri, Tidus of course follows close after. Just as extra back up. Her faith had been, shaken that much could be seen. And, she is not the only one.

He glanced over Wakka's solemn form. Normally loud and boastful, about his faith, a sense of unwanted change took him.

"…He needs you. You should go to him." Lulu urged, softly. Smoothing the hems of her silky black dress.

"What do I say?" Kaiya began with a sigh, lips set in thought. "Poor guy probably already, feels bad enough for all the things I've said, about Yevon earlier."

"Wakka needed to know, the truth one way or the other. Not one person in BeSaid challenged Yevon's 'beliefs'. You did, however. And-."

"I was pretty much shunned, by everyone except you lot," Kaiya deadpanned. Grimacing some.

Lulu places a calming hand atop his. Her purple painted lips, curve some into that of a light smile. "You will find the right words to say. He knows you, best after all."

"Easier said than done."

Lulu's right ultimately. Kaiya's mind goes through brief flashes. From when he first washed up, on BeSaid's beach. To the incident in Luca. To their 'kiss' by the Moonflow. His heart leaps one many a time, at that mere mention. He couldn't stop thinking of it, no matter how he tried distracting himself.

A clearing is what greets him. Stars stretch across, darkened night skies seemingly for miles. Like that of a midnight blue ocean. Grass glistens under the faint moon light. He could see Wakka, up against a tree. Expression deep in thought. He did not seem to realize, company is present until he hears Kaiya's familiar footsteps.

"Ah. Hey, I was wondering where you were." Kaiya said, standing beside him.

"Sorry. Got caught up, in thinking."

"What about?"

"..After Yuna defeats Sin. What happens after, with you and Tidus? Or. If you die, will you be able to go with us, to the Farplane?"

His heart clenched. He did not think, of those what after moments. That idea of never seeing Wakka, Lulu or anyone else killed him. Tidus would mope for days, not able to see Yuna. He didn't have to envision what their lives, would become.

Eyes ever soft, Kaiya shook his head. Fiddling with his the hem, of his shirt. "Don't think too much on it. I…I'm scared to, Wakka. It's like…a double edged sword, with Sin or…Tidus's dad…whoever it is. The thought leaving any of you, terrifies me to my very existence."

Suddenly. Finding their way back, to Zanarkand seems so small as of now.

Kaiya's eyes, seem to glow.

Wakka lowers his head.

And their lips touch.

It's different compared to the Moonflow. Raw and passionate. Kaiya's arms wrap around, his strong shoulders. His back arches up, against that tree he's pressed against. Refusing of letting go.

Wakka clutched him as if, he was to vanish from his arms any moment. Deepening the kiss. Much as it is desired on both ends. They do not continue further. They still had Yuna's pilgrimage to keep within.

"One mustn't allow himself, to be distracted." Kaiya grudging mutters in repeat, of Auron.

Wakka gave a snicker. His forehead pressed light, against the others. "Oh boy…the hell did we, get ourselves into ya?"

"This sucks. But…I love it, all the same."

Back at camp, Tidus and Yuna remain asleep against a tree. Auron was sharpening his blade, with Yuya's head against his left shoulder. Rikku passed out, beside Yuna. Kimahri slept while he stood. And Lulu tries her hardest, not to reveal a smirk upon noticing how long they've been.

**~******~**

Warm rays of light is the first thing, Yuna feels come morning. Soft yawns escape petal pink lips, stretching her arms high above her head. Shades of red dance across the summoner's face, upon having realized that little moment shared between herself and Tidus. A moment held underwater. Complete with stars and pyreflies.

Oh.

She felt giddy. Like a young school girl, having accepted a date by the school's jock.

When she makes the discovery of Kaiya and Wakka, she feared for the worst. That Wakka had wounded himself by shielding him, from a Fiend or Guado guard. But, on closer inspection…

"Ah!" That little gasp escapes. Quickly, she covered her mouth.

_Oh praise be Yevon! They finally realized it! Tidus must know, the good news!_

Yuya stood on his feet, yawning. Feeling a need for a nice, long bath he grudgingly walks towards that clearing. Kaiya and Wakka are snuggled ever close. Wakka's chin is atop Kaiya's head, in protective fashion.

He couldn't help to snicker. Shaking his head. _About damn time. Boneheads, I swear it's what they are…reminds me, of Auron and myself…the bath can wait_

Wakened by Yuna speaking in excited, hushed whispers to Tidus, Rikku rubbed her pretty green eyes. "What is Yunie going on about?" She muttered, noticing Yuya returning. Believing the river to be free, the young Al-Bhed girl pushes past the bushes. "Eep!" Her mouth, much like Yuna's is covered.

The way they sleep. It's so….

_Aw! Jus' like how, a mama bear cuddles with her cub. That's so sweet! Wouldn't it be a pity, to wake them now heh heh_

Fearful of disturbing them, she raced back to camp. Talking ever quiet with Lulu and Kimahri, as to her 'discovery'.

"That was so close…" Yuna breathed out. "I think Wakka stirred, when I saw them."

"Nah," Tidus gave a dismissive hand wave. "Kai can sleep through anything." His blue eyes sparkle with many an excited emotion.

"Now, we don't want to embarrass them…right?" Yuya chimed. Ignoring Auron's eye roll.

"That would be best."

But it is not from Auron.

Tidus, Rikku and Yuna let out little cries of surprise, whirling around. Kaiya's arms fold across, his still clothed chest. One eyebrow raised while Wakka could only shake his head. "Man. Peepers. That's what, ya are.."

"For shame, Tidus." Kaiya clicked his tongue, wagging his index finger. "And you as well, Yuya."

Both awkwardly rub their necks. Apologizes of shame are muttered. Lulu simply stood smug and proud. Nodding once in approval.

_Their journey is far from over. May both find solace, somehow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you all: Slow. Burn. Heh ^^; I was so excited working on this chapter, to really show the progression in Wakka and Kaiya's relationship. You're in for something though come next one...you-know-who'll be back sadly. I'll leave it at that.


	19. The Last Ronso

The Calm Lands were anything but. Fiend after Fiend attacked, Yuna's group. But safety is soon found, perhaps somewhat at the entrance of Mt. Gagezete. A mountain coated in endless snow and ice. Two things Kaiya is not fond towards. He always found it silly in novels, how a description of one's teeth chattering so often used. How could one's teeth actually do such act?

He learnt soon enough, this to be truth.

"H-How much…f-further?" Rikku asked. Thanking Kaiya, for offering his coat.

"We shouldn't be long, as soon as we get through the pass…" Yuya began. Only to trail off.

"Then, it's Zanarkand." Tidus breaths out. Swallowing thick. Kaiya held similar reaction.

"How're you feeling?" Wakka asked.

Kaiya bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't really know how to feel…nervous? It's all, kinda jumbled together."

Lulu discovered a cave close by. Using her magic, a fire had been created. Kaiya sat close beside Wakka. His arm rubs up and down, the other's shoulder. The heat from Lulu's fire making him tired.

"Heh. This'll take some getting used to." Rikku chuckled, having warmed her hands enough. Grinning some their way.

"Oh hush," Kaiya smirked some. Enjoying his own warmth coming from Wakka. "By the way. Auron, what'd you mean about us not getting too attached?"

Auron sighed, taking note of Yuya's stiffening beside him. "Do you think you're both, going to survive this? If you do, I'm sorry life isn't as you wish it to be. One or both may not make it."

"Talk about a buzzkill.." Wakka grumbled.

"Even if you survive, Kaiya doesn't belong here. Or Tidus, for that matter." Yuya added. Noting the way Yuna lowers her head.

Wakka's jaw becomes rigid. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that." His eyes shift to Kaiya's sleeping form. His heart clenching. He didn't care what became of himself. Just as long, as Kaiya made it at least…losing Chappu, his own brother had been hard enough. Another loss, would only bring that pain back.

Footsteps crunched in the snow. Tidus whirled, only to discover none is present. Rikku screeched, when he all but barreled past her crashing into Wakka. "Tidus?!" Yuna and Kaiya called, running right his way.

Someone caught Kaiya.

Claw like fingers are up against his neck. Nobody, except Tidus and Wakka dared to utter one word. "SEYMOUR!!"

"Let. Him. Go!" Wakka growled out.

Seymour's nails dug into his skin. Grinning as he had, before their second battle with him. Auron and Yuya drew their blades immediately. "Stop, I beg of you!" Yuna cried, noticing crimson over Kaiya's neck.

He grimaced at the sensation. His body trembling against Seymour's hold. Only Tidus knew his fear of blood.

"Kaiya is nothing to you, Seymour. Release him." Yuya ordered.

"Now why should I? If I cannot have your Yuna, then…." He trailed off.

Seymour forced him forward. And his lips are over Kaiya's. Rough and demanding. He actually bites, just enough to bleed. Kaiya of course struggled free from his iron hold. Eyes shimmering with anger.

"Ah. Such beautiful eyes you have. I can see…your anger." Seymour steadied himself.

Wakka's rage is unlike any he felt before. Yuna could no longer stand for this. She raised her staff, summoning Bahamut. The newest Aeon swooped downward from the skies. It unleashed a powerful roar, using its command Impulse towards Seymour.

Seymour looked Kaiya's way. Muttering only one word. "Zombie…"

Lulu gasped. "No. Not that!"

He looks so different. His hair lost its red shade. His eyes are pale and face gaunt. Wakka caught him, before he collapsed in the snow. "Kai, Kai!" Tidus skids towards him, shaking him yet there's no response. "C'mon you doofus. Say something!"

That was it.

Auron, Yuya, Yuna, Rikku, Kimahri and Tidus gave all they had. Lulu did not have any Holy Water upon her. This day, from here onward would refuse to leave her thoughts. Nightmares forever present would plague her very being.

"We have to get him Holy Water, now." Yuya panted out, worn from the battle. "Kimahri: Is there a village close by?"

The blue warrior cat nodded once. "Yes. Village…not far….but Biren…will be there."

Wakka held Kaiya so close to him. Gritting his teeth. "Kai…hang on. Please. Kimahri?"

Kimahri took their friend without so much a thought, smiling in his own Ronso way at Wakka. "Don't worry. Kimahri won't drop him…"

"Thank you…"

With that, they rushed off. Not wasting any moment, for Kaiya's sake.

**~*******~**

The Ronso Village is no more. Many dead Ronso's are scattered about. Wakka nor the others, had ever witnessed Kimahri as he had been that day. The way his hands shook at his sides. Walking aimlessly, not understanding how any monster such as Seymour Guado could do such horrid slaying.

"Kimahri…" Rikku tries first. Biting her inside cheek. "I-It'll….I'm sure…." Lulu places a hand over her shoulder. Shaking her head.

"Sometimes, it's best not to say anything." She says softly. Watching as Tidus, with reluctance takes Holy Water from a dead Biren's open hand.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…." He whispered. Going back towards a crouched Wakka, with Kaiya now in his arms.

Yuna begins her dance. Tears staining her face. Sending these lost souls, to the Farplane.

Yuya expresses his sorrow and anger. Cursing Seymour to eternal hell. He is always so calm and collected. To see him as he is, it's a look Auron does not ever want to see. And hoped for so many years, he would never see it again.

Wakka brushes Kaiya's bangs from his forehead. Assisting Tidus, in opening those pale lips. His hair like that of hay. Dry. Unnatural. "Come on…Come back, to me." He whispers.

The Holy Water goes past his lips.

There is nothing for a good five minutes.

Then six.

Seven.

"….Well," Auron began with a sigh. None will see his own tears, hidden behind dark sunglasses. "We should-."

Then there's movement. For those long seven minutes, Wakka fears Yuna would have sent Kaiya to the Farplane like Kimahri's clan. He hugged him tight as can be, when those eyes finally open. A kiss or two is given. Rikku jumped for joy, taking hold of an exhausted Kaiya's hand into hers.

"Alright! I knew you'd make it, Kai!" Tidus exclaimed, drying his eyes quick.

Of course, it goes unnoticed. He grins in a way, that's so like him. "Tidus…You're way too obvious. Wakka, you're crushing me."

"I'm not even sorry," Wakka says in a hoarse laugh. "Man. Oh man. I thought, I was gonna lose ya…"

Kaiya grimaced. Sudden memories of Zombie mode return, holding his head's side. "Damn. That was so freakish. I-I couldn't move all of a sudden. Lost all capabilities, to think or respond. I hope none of you, experience that."

Yuya helped him on his feet. Grinning soft his way. "Had us scared alright, kiddo. But…we cannot celebrate your revival for long."

"We should leave soon, after resting." Auron declared. "Yuna must get the Final Aeon. And then….Jecht/Sin."

Tidus gave a low nod. "Yeah."

Each party member holds a new drive, to vanquish Sin once more. Just as ancestors have done in the past.


	20. Snake

Kaiya's seen so much since his arrival to Spira. From that small island of Besaid. To Killika Island, where he and Tidus had witnessed Yuna's beautiful tragic Send dance. From the disasterous invasion of Fiends in Luca, where they reunit with Auron and Yuya. To crash landing at Yuna's 'wedding' in Bevelle.

And now, Zanarkand. Or. What's left of it. Words alone cannot describe, how he feels nor Tidus. It feels so close yet so far still, on that last bit of Mount Gagazet. Skies above coated in twilight.

"So…This is your home." Wakka utters first, some steps behind the others with Kaiya. Looking over that rocky mountain side.

"Yeah," Kaiya breathed out, swallowing thick. "This is it alright. I-to think….it's been so long, when it just feels like yesterday."

"Maybe we can rebuild it, ya? Into a New Zanarkand." Wakka's eyes shine at the thought. Those handsome dark brown, seeming to glow under those last rays of light.

"Even with the use of Machina?" Kaiya grinned, giving him a nudge.

Wakka rolled his eyes, smirking some perhaps in return at the gesture. His hand held tight in Kaiya's own. "Well, considerin' how corrupt Yevon is, I think my feelings have changed some. Maybe that's somethin' we can rebuild to."

He nodded once. That idea didn't seem so bad, if Yuna could be in charge.

The group sought shelter close by Zanarkand's old ruined bridge. Auron and Yuya had gone somewhere 'private'. Far from peering eyes (Tidus, Wakka). Their weapons set aside. Pyreflies floated all about, one landing in Rikku's opened palms. She smiles in sadness. Swallowing thick, looking her cousin's way, as she does a Sphere recording.

"Still feelin' blue, buddy?" Kaiya inquired.

Tidus bit his inside cheek. His head shakes side to side, watching the fire's flames almost dance in that faint breeze. "Kind of…sort of. Man, I don't know how to really feel. For so long, I've just wanted to go home. Back to OUR Zanarkand. But…the friends we've made here. Me and Yuna. You and Wakka…"

"I'm afraid to, trust me. I'm not sure what awaits us, after our story's over…when Auron said, we don't belong here, I don't think he really meant it."

He couldn't have.

They've been through so much. Surely, Auron must realize that. Yuya certainly did.

"Well, I do know one thing."

"And that is-?"

Tidus grins Kaiya's way. That same, goofy grin given when they were first introduced as mere children. "We'll always be best-friends. No. More than that. Brothers, like dad once said."

Kaiya couldn't believe it. He never once, gave Jecht credit for anything. Yet. Now, as they near the end of their journey… "Heh. Yeah, you're right…brother."

**~********~**

Those paranormal investigators he used to watch, on TV were not far off. The further they moved through Zanarkand, the colder it is. Goosebumps dance up and down his arms, biting his inside cheek looking at souls of those long departed from their realm.

One in particular, catches their attention.

A young boy clings to his mother's arm. His eyes filled with tears. " _Momma, please don't do it!"_

_"I have to, my darling. It's the only way to save, Spira."_

_"I don't care! To hell with everyone else! I-I don't…want to lose you!"_

"Seymour…?" Tidus uttered.

Yuya simply nodded his head. "Yes. His mother, was a Summoner. She did not survive…"

"Hang on. Sir Yuya, is that not-?" Lulu began to say, only for the warrior to walk at a fast pace ahead. Unable to stand looking what she is witnessing.

Kaiya, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku and Wakka all look at one another in confusion. "What's his problem?" Wakka asks more out of concern.

"I dunno. We usually chalk it up, to him just being, well Yuya." Kaiya explained. Frowning in thought.

"Come to think. He has been acting odd, since we saw that Yunalesca image." Yuna chimed softly. Cupping a hand under her chin. "I wonder…"

"Hey. You're right," Tidus said. His eyes widening slight. "I wonder what happened?"

"Guess we'll find out. When we meet her." Kaiya muttered with a grimace. That bad feeling once more, pooled in his stomach. Something of Yunalesca frightened him. That she is not, who others view her to be.

"Lady Yunalesca…" Yuna uttered.

The barely clothed woman smiles he group's way. "I congratulate you, Summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek." Her hands are raised. "The Final Summoning...will be yours. Now, choose." She says, making her decent down a long set of stairs. "You must choose the one whom I will change to become the Fayth of the Final Summoning."

Gasps emit all around. Unsure if she is heard right.

"There must be a bond, between chosen and Summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, brother and sister, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband, Zaon, as my Fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon.

There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska, chose this path."

Forms of Braska, Jecht, Auron and Yuya shimmer forth before them.

"It is not too late! Let us turn back!" Auron pleads with his dear friend.

Braska shook his head. You could practically feel, his unwavered nerves. His decision is final. "If I turn back, who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other Summoner and his Guardians go through this?"

"I'm in agreement, Auron. We have to put a stop to Sin one way or another. Hope…it's pointless." Yuya chimed, his head lowered when Auron glares in disbelief.

Jecht's arms fold across his chest. "This is the only way we got now! Fine. Make me the Fayth. I've been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand." He grinned, looking at the ceiling. "I wanted to make that runt into a star Blitz player. Show him the view from the top, you know? But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never gonna see him again. My dream's never gonna come true.

So make me the Fayth. I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then maybe me life will have meaning, you know."

Auron's eyes widen, taking quick steps towards Jecht. "If you live...there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know!" He cried.

"Believe me, I thought this through. Besides, I ain't getting any younger, so I might as well make myself useful." Jecht sighs noticing Braska approach him next, rubbing his right shoulder. "What? You stoppin' me to?"

Braska's mouth turned into that of a frown. "No…I mean…Thank you."

Jecht gave a grin and clapped his hands on Braska's shoulders. "Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Yuya. Guard him well. Make sure he get's there." Auron just hung his head. "Well, let's go."

Of course, it's Auron who speaks next. Pushing Yuya's hand off. Determined to put a stop, of this nonsense. His chest rises and falls with each breath. Lips firmly set. "Wait, please Braska, Jecht. You know as well we do, that Sin ALWAYS comes back. These deaths…from Yuya's own mother…To you…"

"They will mean nothing." Auron bit out.

Braska gave a smile. One that resembles Yuna's so much. "I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle."

"Dad…" Tidus whispered. Hands clenched at his sides, watching Auron fall to his knees as Jecht and Braska walk through that door. Yuya could only curse them both. Slamming his fist, against the ground.

Auron unsheathed his sword, slashing that image of his former self. "And the cycle went on."

"We'll break it!" Tidus growled.

"But how?" Wakka asked. "What, you've got a plan now?"

Lulu hung her head. "If one of us has to become a Fayth, I volunteer."

"If anyone's to be a Fayth, Lulu. It should be me. You're still so young." Yuya declared, ignoring Kaiya's dumbfounded look. "Oh. Don't give me that…" he sighed, wiping his eyes. "Look. My mother…she to, was a Summoner. When I went with her, on my first journey, I knew how my tale would cease. I'm okay with it…really."

"Well I’m not." Kaiya bit out. Lips set in a hard line. "I'll volunteer instead."

"Like hell you will. I'll do it." Wakka retorted, shooting Kaiya a look of disbelief. "You and Tidus. You have 'ta at least live...so Yuna, can gain her Final Aeon."

"That still won't change anything, you know?" Tidus looked at them. "You'd bring the Calm, and then what? That won't break the cycle."

"Listen," Wakka sighed. "We all want to defeat Sin and keep Yuna alive. We don't want Sin to come back. That is just not gonna happen, Brudda, you know?"

Lulu nodded. "If you want everything, you'll end up with nothing."

"But…I want everything." Tidus says, looking down.

Kaiya understood how Tidus felt. But, Lulu was not wrong. You couldn't have everything, without gaining a thing.

Yunalesca waits for them at the very top. Her eyes shifting upon their presence. "Have you chosen the one to become your Fayth?" Yunalesca asked, her back to them. "Who will it be?"

Yuna's hands clenched around her staff. Speaking with all the power, of a true summoner. "I'm afraid not. There's been a change in plan. You will stop with these sacrifices, Yunalesca…"

"Sin is eternal. Just as I said last time, you cannot completely destroy it. Every Aeon that defeats Sin then takes it's place and is reborn. Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is never-ending."

"NO!" Auron called out, racing for Yunalesca. His form appearing once again. "Where is the sense in all this? Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!"

"They chose to die...because they had hope."

Yuya knew what was to come that day. That ugly gash over Auron's eye, that one could see even years later. "Whoa…so that's how…" Kaiya gasped. Frowning their Auron's way.

"Yevon's teachings and the Final Summoning give the people of Spira hope. Without hope, they would drown in their sorrow."

"Even so, we're not as weak as you deem us to be. You're the one…that holds false strength." Yuya challenged.

"That's right!" Rikku agreed. "We can find hope in even the darkest of times!"

"Sorrow cannot be abolished," Yunalesca shook her head. "It is meaningless to try."

"Sorrow can always be conquered," Yuna called out. "All of us can do it, and we can do it without false hope!"

"Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!" Auron declared to the others. Readying his stance, alongside Yuya.

Wakka gave a sigh. "I can't believe we're gonna fight lady Yunalesca! Gimme a break!"

"You could always retreat." Kaiya grinned. Bringing out Old Sword.

He shook his head, grinning in return. "Hah! I'd never forgive myself-no way! Not if I ran away now. Not even in death ya? Besides…you jump, I jump."

Several groans emit from each person, besides Yuna. "Seriously? You just had to repeat _Titanic?_ " Lulu deadpanned.

"Now that's what we want to hear, from you kids," Yuya smirks. His eyes flaring of determination to strike Snakeface down. "I may not be able to kill Sin…but you will suffice, for my mother and Auron's death!"

"Stand by me, Yuya!" Auron shouted.

"Yuna," Tidus called standing at her side. "Come on, let's end this now!"

"Roger that!"

She seemed to predict all their attack patterns. Kaiya suffered two broken fingers. Blood smears Yuna's hands, as she makes an attempt to heal him. Wakka had been tossed up into the air, close to having suffered a broken back had Tidus not been there for his fall. Lulu casts an array of her black magic attacks, while using Reflex on everyone and herself.

Kimahri charged her way, using Lancet to drain the snake woman's energy. Yuya suffered a blow to his chest, in which Auron freaks out. He gave her hell, alongside Kimahri. Battered and beaten at the end, she glares at each one of the Summoner's guardians. "If I die…so does, the Final Aeon. And with it, Spira's only hope."

Tidus balled his hands tight at his sides. "Then, we'll find a new hope!"

"There must be a way." Kaiya began, flexing his bruised fingers. Auron and Kimahri assist an injured Yuya, on his feet. "Someone must know something…this can't be it. All these sacrifices. For what?"

Yunalesca's eyes close. Shaking her head. "Fools. There is no other way. Even if you defeat Sin, Yu Yevon, the immortal, will create one anew."

Wakka's eyes widen. Kaiya could feel him stiffen instant beside him. "Y-Yevon?! But…"

Her lips curve in a smile. Painted with sorrow. Any normal person, would feel at least something for her. But none in the group could. "Ah. Zaeon…Please forgive me. Spira has been robbed of the light. It's last remnant of hope fade.

Brilliant light shines forth around, as she curl's up in a ball.

Kaiya's eyes soften perhaps some. Lowering his head, feeling Wakka's arm wrap around his shoulders. _Were…we wrong? All this time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was my favorite to write and favorite scene (plus battle), Auron's speech gave me major chills in a good way such a powerful moment. Nearing end game here so be ready for the last two, three chapters! <3 Comments are loved as always.


	21. Nearing The End

"Please, sir Yuya you must relax. I can't heal if you're squirming."

"Easier said than done."

Yuya spoke through gritted teeth. Clenching his hand, breathing through his nose. Cure's can be painful on the body, much to the surprise of Kaiya. He figured it wouldn't be an easy process, but, to see him in this state it occurred how close Yuya had come.

"Man…What a mess this has been." He muttered, with Wakka nodding in agreement. Tidus and Auron were off to the side, having a discussion in silence. The other arches a curious brow. "What did he mean by the way, about Sir Auron?"

His shoulders stiffen some, rubbing his neck in a sheepish manner. It's not exactly easy to tell someone, that another is a 'ghost'. Or spirit if you will. "Well, you see, Wakka. Auron…he's…not really, 'alive'."

Wakka's mouth formed into a surprised 'O' shape. Stepping from that wall, he had been up against. "Ah. That explains why he didn't, step into the Farplanes. I had my own, suspicions ya? Didn't want to ask, since I knew sir Yuya couldn't have known."

"Considering they're lovers, I'd imagine he'd be pretty devastated."

"WHAT?!" His eyes widened, quick to avert his attention from Auron's burning stare. Laughing sheepishly. "Ah! That explains why they snuck away, so much heh."

Kaiya had to stifle his laughter. "And…I think, Auron's going to kick our asses later. He doesn't want too many of us, to know."

Sunrise peaks over the horizon. Casting a blanket of light, over Zanarkand's once darkened skies. Tidus turned his head, having heard something in the distance. "Hm? What's-?" Kaiya began to ask, before he to saw it. Sin. His eyes soften instantly, to see the monster stare in a seeming longing manner towards Tidus.

"Dad…" Tidus began in a soft tone. His lips set in a thinned line. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

Rumbles escaped Sin's throat. The reptilian like creature, who caused destruction all across Spira slinks into the waters. They could see Cid's ship appear ready to pick them up. "You gonna be alright, with this?" Kaiya asked.

"I'll have to be. This can't go on forever."

"And we'll put a stop to it. An Eternal Calm for years…for Yuya."

Something neither will have the opportunity to see.

"You know…" Tidus began, rubbing the back of his head. "I-I wanted to tell you sooner. About, what that Fayth showed me."

Kaiya gave a dismissive hand wave. Forcing a smile to cross over. "Hey, don't worry about it. I. I admitted to Wakka, that, deep down I sort of knew…when we confessed to one another that night. Hurts like hell, to think. But. All the same, it's been a blessing in disguise."

Tidus's lips curve into a faint grin, chuckling some as they ascend onto Cid's waiting ship. "Way to look at it. You were so freaked, when we first arrived. To think how far, you've come along instead of a scaredy-cat."

"Oi! I was NOT…okay yeah. I was pretty freaked out at first." Kaiya bit out, with an annoyed huff. "Smartass."

"Heh, who do ya think I get it from?"

It kills them, to think after all this is over they are to disappear. This was all just a dream, created by the Fayth in their eternal slumber. One bad, crazy, beautiful mess of a dream that became their brilliant reality.


	22. Farewell, Friend

He could remember the first day he saw Jecht. A mere boy of seven, lost in a huge crowd at the mall. Close to tears of course (It's Kaiya after all). Fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Only looking up, upon hearing a deep voice.

_"Jeesh…are all kids, cry-babies? Just like my boy."_

_Two strong arms picked him up effortlessly. An expression of fear, now that of anger. His cheeks flushed a lovely shade of embarrassed red. "I-I am NOT a cry baby. Mom…I can't find her. She w-was with me one minute…" A young Kaiya uttered, only for Jecht to wave a dismissive wave. Soft sighs escaping._

_"Alright, alright. C'mon. Do you know, what she looks like boy?"_

_"Long dark hair. Kind of a blue shade…red eyes, like mine."_

_"Whoa, Jecht. Got another kid we don't know about?"_

_Yuya's familiar teasing tone, caught the attention of the star Blitz Ball player. His right eye twitching in annoyance. He's an older male in his late thirties. Silver grey hair, spiked at the top hanging on either side of his face are two short strands. In the back its down to his neck. Beside him, is Auron. Perhaps a year older. His hair now short, compared to a long pony-tail he once had._

_"Real funny, Yuya. Ha ha…love your humor. Any-way, this kid-."_

_"Kaiya. M-My name's Kaiya."_

_"Heh…Kaiya. He lost his ma…"_

_Auron's lips curled in a faint smirk. He appreciated, that attitude coming from one so young. "Hmph. I see…let's find the brat's mother quick, then."_

_Yuya could tell Jecht didn't really want to keep holding him, thus taking Kaiya in his own arms. A softer smile than Auron's. "Don't worry, kiddo. Just stay with us alright?"_

His little flashback ended. Shaking his head, upon hearing Tidus speak to his 'old man'. Same old Jecht. Never changing. "Dad….I hate you…" Tidus swallowed.

Jecht closed his eyes. Breathing out slowly. "I know, I know. You know, what you have to do."

"Yeah…"

"I-I can't hear the Hymn so well anymore. Pretty soon I'm going to be Sin completely. I'm glad, you and Kaiya are here now."

Kaiya bit his inside cheek. Just as he did when he was a boy, lost in that Zanarkand mall, he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. A habit that returned so many years later. "There's no other option. Is there?"

Jecht shook his head. "No. Sorry, kiddo."

"Just…Just stop, okay?" Tidus chimed quickly in. His hands shook, clenched around the hilt of his Brotherhood sword. "Let's end this."

A smile only Jecht could have crossed over. Readying himself in a defensive stance. "Heh. Right. Show me what you got!"

Bright light emerged from his hand. Yuya and the others prepare from behind them. It happened so quick. Jecht turned his magic on himself. Tidus let out a yell, racing to aid his father from falling over the building's edge.

Rumbling could be felt all around. Rikku steadied herself against Wakka. Eyes widening, upon the reveal of Braska's Final Aeon. "I-Is that-?!"

"Yeah. That's him alright…" Yuya breathed out. Summoning Long Sword. "Brace yourselves, kiddos."

"Kai, Yuna c'mon!"

They fought alongside Tidus. It proves a grueling battle, despite Jecht's assurance of it being a 'quick one'. Auron commands Yuna to hold off her Aeons, until his second phase started. They couldn't risk it. Too much was on the line.

Jecht's pained cries will always be in Kaiya's memory. He knows it's for the good of everything. But. At the same time, it kills him inside and out.

He finally collapsed after phase two. A light shot out, of his back in a single beam disappearing into the sky. "Dad!" Tidus hollered.

Kaiya follows behind, racing at his friend's fathers side. "You'll cry," Jecht commented. "You're gonna cry. You always cry. See? You're cryin'…Must get that, from your friend." He finished with an infamous Jecht grin.

"I hate you, Dad…" Tidus chokes out. Letting all his emotions flow free. Kaiya can't contain them himself. Never was good when it came, to death.

"Save it for later, both of you," he says sternly. Nodding towards them.

Tidus nodded. Quickly drying his eyes. "Right…"We've got a job to do, don't we?"

"Good. That's right. You are my son, after all. Kai. Thanks, for taking care 'o im…"

A weak smile is given Jecht's way, rubbing his neck. "O-Of course. Yeah."

'Sir Jecht..." Yuna took a step forward. "I should..."

He denied her request to Send him. Now isn't the time. A strange being, of darkness circled around the guardians and Summoner. "Back off!" Kaiya snarled out. Fearing for another fight to come.

"It's not a Fiend. That's Yu Yevon…" Yuya stated.

"The Aeons will be possessed by Yevon," Auron began to explain. "We have to destroy them all."

"Man, just great!" Wakka bit out.

"Wakka…go." Kimahri got into his fighting stance. "Let's show…what we…can do."

"You got it!"

Wakka and Kimahri teamed up against Yuna's first possessed Aeon, Valefor. Now a being of pure darkness. That Blitz Ball proved more than useful, with its Dark and Silence attacks throughout their journey. "So…can I take back what I said. About that being useless?" He asks in sheepish fashion. Only given a cheeky grin, in return.

"Bah. Alright, I forgive ya."

Auron and Kaiya teamed up against Shiva.

She encouraged them to end it, for Spira's sake. "Brave guardians…end me, please!"

"Alright Auron: I know hitting women's against your policy. But, this is different." Kaiya responds in a light tone. Masking his present fear. Auron simply grinned, preparing for Shooting Star.

"Hmph. Just show me what you've learned, brat."

Kaiya back flipped several times away from Shiva's Blizzard attacks. They balanced each other out. Auron with his immense strength. Kaiya with his calm, calculating demeanor. Kaiya grips the hilt of his long sword. It glows a bright white shade, gathering energy for Buster Swing. In which he wields it, like a bat, leaping into the air onto his opponent. Together with Auron's Shooting Star, they brought Shiva down.

"Yuna, put up a barrier!" Tidus called out.

She spreads her arms, protecting all from Bahamut's Impulse move. "Lulu, use your magic now!" Yuya commands, preparing for his Lion's Wrath attack. The roar of a lion sounds from his blade, as enough energy gathered.

"Now, Rikku!"

"Leave it to me, Kai!"

Launching her grenades, Rikku destroyed Ixion next.

One by one her Aeons fell. Free from Yevon's hold, though it leaves an ache within her chest. The dark light approaches. Its tentacles revealed. "This is the last time we fight together, okay?" Tidus announced.

Wakka gaped his way, as if he'd lost his mind. "Huh?!"

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked. Her eyes softening.

Kaiya flashes them a faint, smile of pain. He's torn on the inside and out. "The Fayth…we're only a dream, Tidus and I. We were brought here to help, Yuna wipe Sin off the face of Spira. But after it's all over…"

"You'll go away." Wakka finished, lowering his head. Hand clenched at his side.

"Not now!" Rikku cried.

"I know it's selfish," Tidus began, moving forward along with his best-friend. "But. This is my story!"

"Not just yours Tidus…" Kaiya muttered. Lips curved into a playful grin.

Yevon is nothing. No armor. No body. No shell. He wasn't anything like Jecht had been, not even close. Anti climatic perhaps to some. The big, bad final boss nothing more than a helpless black cloud. Finished off by the Last Ronso's doom move.

Yuna began to perform her sending after the battle, but Auron and Yuya don't watch. His calloused hand strokes the left of Yuya's face. For so many years, have they fought side by side. Up until this very moment. He's not even bothering with the lights coming off him.

"…I love you."

"As do-…I love you to."

"Heh. First I've heard you say that, to me."

"Thank Braska. He encouraged me, to be more 'open' around you."

"Heh. Right."

Auron pressed a light kiss to Yuya's forehead. Enjoying his beloved's warmth, one final time. Relishing that, one day he will join him soon. His sword over his shoulder, Yuya allowed one single tear to escape. Watching Auron walk off, in front of the group. It didn't help to see Rikku crying beside him. She hated good byes.

"This is your world now."

His final words, as light engulfed him.

All in the group are silent as Aeons float around Yuna. Every single soul corrupted by Sin, is set free after the monster is finally gone. Exploding in the sky. Kaiya braced himself, as Tidus's body becomes transparent. Only…

"Kai…"

He looks at Tidus's face. That same, goofy grin etched across. "Huh? I-I'm not…" Kaiya gasped in wonder, realizing finally. "I'm still here?"

"I-I talked it over with them. Or, rather the Fayth could see. That you at least, belong in this world…"

Wakka's eyes are ever hopeful. Rushing Kaiya's way, the former Auroch's captain couldn't believe it. "You're staying? I-I'm not imagining all this?"

"No, Wakka. I-I can truly stay…"

Two strong arms hoist him up. He can't help it, to swirl Kaiya around a bit. Both let out a laugh, ignoring their friend's good natured grins. Tidus clasped his hand tight around his friend's. Proud to know him all these years.

"Take care of yourself. You and Wakka both…"

"You got it, good luck out there. I'm proud to know you."

Yuna's eyes say it all, as Tidus begins to vanish. Wakka buried his face against Kaiya's shoulder. Yuya closed his eyes. Exhaling slowly, before smiling down at his pupil. "Well…what do you think?"

"I'm exhausted…sleep sounds nice, right about now." Kaiya replied. Sorrow is still felt, of not seeing Tidus again. But his memories will always be there.

"Agreed. Let's get out of here." Rikku chimed softly. Her attention back on her cousin. "…Yunnie? You comin'?"

Blinking her eyes, she nodded once. A beautiful smile etching across. "Yes. Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that's it. I was originally going to have Kaiya disappear along with Tidus. It wasn't a matter of, being unable to do that, but more like I wanted something different done. I like to think of this as a bitter sweet ending *I've also decided, not to make a Final Fantasy X-2 sequel after all. As, it's mostly about Yuna, Rikku and Paine's adventures. Thought about it off and on, but it didn't make the cut sadly.* 
> 
> Thanks to those who have supported, my story <3 Until next one.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play the waiting game but it couldn't be helped. Nearly done with this story actually, once I beat Seymour's Elemental phase (Natus?), I'm sure to punch out the other remaining chapters /I refuse to look up spoilers/. There were so many ideas I had, originally but most didn't work out until this idea came along. 
> 
> Do hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
